Is Love a FairyTale?
by ClosetRomeo
Summary: When Spencer can't take the abuse of her husband anymore she takes her children and runs down south. Will the ex Marine Ashley Davies be able to not only fix Spencer's new house but also her heart. Will Spencer be able to repear Ashley's as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everybody! This idea just randomly pop into my head a few weeks back and it won't go away until I write it down, so here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: And no I don't own any rights to SON.**

**Spencer's POV**

"SPENCER COME HERE! NOW!" His deep enraged voice yelled out of the direction of the front door followed by the slamming of a door. I flinch at the tone of his voice and hurry out of the kitchen from where I was cooking dinner and into the foyer where my angry husband was standing.

I stop walking when I'm a few feet in front of him. "Yes Aiden?" I ask timidly with my eyes trained to the floor at our feet.

When he takes a step closer I can't help but to take one back. "Stand still woman!" He hisses at me causing me to freeze mid-movement. He chuckles sinisterly and walks closer to me. He stops when he is pressed chest to chest with me.

"Good girl. Now, how come my wife wasn't at the door to greet me after my long day at work that just happens to be the only thing supporting her lazy ass?" He questions and I have to fight from shrinking away from his huge cold form.

When I don't immediately answer him, he grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks my head back forcing me to look him into his icy green eyes. "Answer me!" He growls and tightens his grip on my hair, the pain being tears to my eyes that I have to fight desperately to hold back. Tears are weakness in my husband's eyes.

I swallow my cry of pain and answer him, "I was cooking dinner, honey." I whisper, my voice cracking every other word.

His hand loosens at my answer and he takes a step back. "Good. I'm going to go watch the game. Make sure my foods done and sitting in front of me in five minutes." I nod my head meekly and go to turn away.

"Oh, and Spencer" He grabs my arm in a solid hold and turns me back towards him. "I will be counting." He warned with a foul smile. With that he released me and strode into the living room.

As soon as he rounds the corner I sprint to the kitchen and start yanking down pates and silver- ware. When Aiden says five minutes he means it and if I don't get it to him right then there with always be a punishment.

I've been married to Aiden for six years and it's been this way for our entire marriage. When our twin sons were born I was secretly hoping that fatherhood would gentle him. I was wrong in so many ways, when the boys were born it only seemed to make the abuse and his anger more constant and violent.

"One minute!" He calls from the other room. I quicken my movements and place his food on the plate. After I got that I dash over to the refrigerator and grab a beer. I then rush back over to the cabinet, grab his plate, and just about sprint to the living room.

I jog to where his large form is stretched out on the couch. When he sees me walking he straightens up slightly and reaches was large hands out and basically yanks the items out of my hands.

"Where are the kids?" he demands his eyes not even leaving the TV screen. The tone of his voice says that he doesn't even care but he feels obligated to ask anyway.

"They are in their rooms playing." I nervously wring my hands has I wait for a response.

He rolls his eyes and snorts. "Of course they are." He grumbles like he doesn't understand why three year olds have or want to play. I stand beside him awkwardly, unsure what to do.

He turns his head and glares at me when a commercial comes on. "Why are you still standing there? Take off my boots then go feed your children."

I do what he says before scurrying upstairs and into the twins' playroom. As soon as I see my boys my stress and fear both melt a little at the sight of my toddlers playing with building blocks together and talking in their own little sibling twin language as they build small skyscrapers and tiny cities.

The twins were born three years ago on March first. It was the best day of my life; Little Skylar Brian and Scotty Neil Dennison. The two toddlers may be twins but if you didn't already know you couldn't tell. Skylar has pitch black hair with a tall, bulky figure while Scotty is short and fairly lean with bright golden hair. Scotty takes after me in just about every way except for his loud and extremely outgoing nature. Skylar may look like with father but he is so shy and soft spoken for such a little child. The only feature they both share is my blue eyes and I'm extremely thankful for that fact. I don't know what I would do if they had Aiden's cold eyes.

"Are you ready to eat guys?" I ask excitedly as I make my way into the bright dinosaur decorated toy room.

Their little heads snap up at the sound of my voice. "Mommy!" They yell and scramble over to me , stretching up their arms so I would pick them up. I concede with a smile and head downstairs with a child on each hip.

When we walk into the kitchen I set the two boys in their booster seats and set their food out in front of them. Once I get my now cold dinner from the stove, I sit down between the twins and try to eat and play referee for the boys' food fight they enjoy to have at any and every meal.

"SPENCER!" Aiden yells from the living area. The boys immediately halt in their game and quietly start eating without a sound.

I bounce up and hurry to my lazy husband who just throws the plate into my waiting hands. "Get me another beer and make sure I don't hear those kids yelling and squealing and shit in there." He orders and with the wave of his dismissal hand I return to the kitchen to get his beer.

"Good." He says as I hand him the drink after taking off the cap. "Tonight I have a treat for you since you've been such a good girl these last couple days." He smiles up at me with an oily grin that makes my skin crawl with disgust. I go back to the kitchen dreading the night to come.

"Are you two done?" I ask softly. They just nod their heads and slip down off the boosters. "Go on upstairs so I can give you a bath."

Once the baths are done and the boys are tucked into their beds I head back down stairs to the dirty kitchen and start filling the dirty dishes in to the soapy water of the sink.

I'm just about done when I hear the heavy footsteps of Aiden behind me. Suddenly I am harshly shoved against the counter with his large rough head groping and fondling everyway they could touch. He takes his mouth away from my neck, relieving me of his sloppy, rough kisses.

"The room. Now." He says in a low commanding voice. He grips my shoulders, digging his fingers deeply in, and steers me upstairs. I just close my eyes and pray for whatever is going to happen to happen and happen quickly and painlessly.

Of course that wasn't my luck, tonight he last around two hours and it was anything but painless. Aiden likes it rough, meaning by time it's over and I'm lying awake while he's asleep I'm sporting multiply purple-black bruises and even more skin breaking bites that cover my neck, shoulders, and torso.

Just like every other night I lay her hoping, praying, that this will all go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I know I suck :( I hope this makes up for it though.**

**Ashley's POV**

_The sound of sirens sound all around as I try and make my way through the murky and empty alleyways trying to go unnoticed. _

"_Halfway to the rallying point and I'm home free." I reassure myself as I adjust my equipment bag's strap and peek around a corner into yet another grimy alley. "Just five more minutes." I whisper._

_I carefully trek through the next alley, using the shadows as cover as I walk towards my escape outlet. It's a small sewer pipe that makes its way out of the city and into the countryside where our getaway car is waiting. _

_The sewer pipe is in sight and I start heading for it when I hear a straggled groan. I freeze and, against my better judgment, I turn away and quietly make my away to the alley I had just came from._

"_We know you could not have taken all three shots from your stand point. Where is the other sniper?" A deep voice asked in rough English. I peeked around the corner to see three uniformed sentries all surrounding a shaking and bloody figure._

_Oh, God. They have Shawn._

_Shawn laughs and spits his bloody saliva at the guards. "Fuck you! I took the shots, there isn't anybody else." He practically wheezes with a slight growl._

_The furthest sentinel to the right grabs Shawn by the collar and throws him down onto the gravel before delivering four swift kicks to the American's ribs._

"_Shut up you repulsive fool! Where is the other American?"_

_Shawn's eyes look blankly up at the men as he smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know." His laugh gets cut off by another solid kick to the stomach._

_I can't stand here and let my partner, my friend, get killed. Especially for protecting me._

_He looks away from the men standing over him and locks eyes with me. His eyes widen in shock and he weakly shakes his head at me. His eyes are silently pleading with me to run, to leave him._

_I can't leave him here. He has a family back home. A wife and four children, I can't let them down by leaving their husband and father here._

_I shake my head at him in a 'Hell no way' and slide my knife from its sheath on my leg. He gets a determined look on his face as I creep up to the men who have their backs turned to me. I sneak up behind the closes one and slip my knife around his neck slitting his throat. As their comrade goes down the other two turn on me and try pulling out their guns. I quickly reach forward and punch one guy in his throat hard enough to send him to the ground. When I turn to the next guy, who's had enough time to pull out his pistol, I reach for the firearm and grab it so I could bring him forward to thrust my knife into his stomach, twisting it till he fell to the ground. I watch has the light of life fades from his eyes._

_I yank my knife free of the guard's body and wipe the blood off on the dead man's uniform. "Can you walk?" I ask my injured friend and stretch out a hand to help him stand._

_He grabs my hand but as he tries to pull himself up he quickly doubles over in pain. "Damn." He groans, "Fucking assholes got me good. I think this beats the time when we challenged each other to a game of chicken on our dirt bikes back in high school." He says with a wheezy laugh._

_I don't smile at his attempt at a joke. I only kneel down and pull his arm around my shoulders while mine go around his waist and slowly I begin to stand us up. _

_He hisses when we are fully standing and together we slowly limp our way over to the corner where I left my bag. Once I pick that up and sling it over my free shoulder I shakily walk us over to the escape spot._

"_You shouldn't have come back for me, Davies." He whispers barely loud enough for me to hear over the sirens._

"_Nonsense, Weaver. You would have done the same. Plus what would Amy do if I came home without your ass." I say just as softly._

_He chuckles and nods his head. "She would mostly likely kill you herself." He murmured with a smile. I smile back. _

"_Not if I kill you both first." A gruff voice said from behind us. I freeze then slowly turn us around. We come face to face with a group of twelve men all pointing M-16s at us._

_Shit! What do I do? What do I do? _

_I glance to my left and the sewer tunnel is not fifteen feet away from us. I see another one of our squad men peeking up from under the sewer latch. I look back over at the threat that is stalking closer than back over at Shawn._

"_Go." He whispers._

"_No." I growl quietly and shake my head._

"_Go now!" He hisses has we slowly back away from the pursuing troop._

"_No." I say again and tighten my hold on his waist._

"_Go. You have the better chance of getting out. Go and make sure my family is taken care of."_

"_Shawn. I can't leave you." I argue. Tears are threatening to fall any second._

"_Yes you can. You are my best friend and if you love me you will leave me. Now go!" He yells the last part and pushes me away from him. He is now wielding my knife._

_The next thing I know I'm heading for the pipes with bullets flying over my head and the terrible screams of pain coming from behind me. I'm two feet away when I feel the pain of hot metal cutting through my upper and lower body._

_I'm barely aware of two pairs of hands griping my arms and pulling me into the sewers._

"_Sergeant Davies stay with us. Gunny don't close your eyes. Ashley wake up. Wake up Ashley."_

"Ashley! Wake up! It's only a dream. Wake up!"

I shot up from my prone position on the bed flinging whoever was trying to wake me up onto the floor with a thud. I grab my chest where my heart is racing out of my chest and I look down at myself to see that my entire tank top was soaked with a cold sweat.

The person I threw off the bed stands up and sits on the mattress behind me and hugs me to their chest. "Ash? Sis, it was just a dream. You're okay, everything's okay." My little sister Kyla, whispers in my ear while rubbing small circles into my back.

I sit in my sister's embrace trying to calm my hammering heart.

"It was a dream. It was only a dream." I internally chant to myself. Once I'm calm I pull away from Kyla and stand up beside my bed and look down at my sibling and my chocolate lab pup Rocco who is staring up at me with his sad puppy-like eyes.

"Thank you Ky. Sorry for throwing you on the floor." I apologize training my eyes on the floorboards.

Kyla laughs and hugs me to her once more. "It's okay." She mumbles into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her tightly for a moment and after placing a kiss to her forehead I release her and stretch my arms above my head. "What are you doing up this early anyway?" I ask while taking a seat back on my bed.

She gives me an annoyed look. "It's the first day of school and you said you would give me a ride." She says matter-of-factually.

I groan and fall backwards on the bed. "Why can't you drive yourself?" I complain, my voice muffled by the pillow I'm holding to my face to keep the sunlight away. I feel the bed dip slightly than Rocco's bulky form plopping down on my stomach.

I hear her sigh and tap her foot on the wood flooring. "Because," she says, ripping my pillow away, "I'm only fifteen."

I glare up at her and hold my Labrador close to me. "That's your excuse? I was driving at eleven." I inform her as I shuffle over to my dresser, Rocco scampering after me, to pull out a black tank top, work cargo shorts, and such.

"Yeah. Illegally."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go on downstairs while I get ready. I'll take you to school after I let the horses out of the barn." I tell her as I snag my dog tags off their hook and walk into my bathroom.

"Dad already did that. He told me to tell you to go straight to work after you drop me off." Kyla yelled through the closed door.

I give her a grunt to show that I heard her then walk over to my mirror. God I look like shit; my disheveled brown hair is all over the place, my dark brown eyes are blood shot, and of course the physical reminders of my life are standing out proudly. I place my hand on the large ugly scar that is only four inches above my heart. Out of all the scars on my body this one is the worst and most memorable.

After taking my morning pain pill, I strip off and jump into a cold shower. If I wasn't awake before I sure am now.

"Come on Ash. I'm gonna be late." Kyla whines as I unhurriedly get into my old Chevy Pickup and put on my seat belt.

"Calm down Kyla, you're gonna make it there in time. What are you so excited about anyway? It's your freshman year, it's going to suck." I tell her has we drive down the driveway.

"No it's not. It did for you because you brought in upon yourself." Kyla said while looking out the window and at the horses grazing out in the pasture.

I smirk and nod my head. "Touché. I did bring it upon myself but in the end I was happier when I was being my true lesbian self." That's right. I'm gay and proud.

It's silent for a mile or so before Kyla speaks up again. "Hey Ash?" She asks uncertainly.

I clear my throat and glance warily at her out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah?"

She looks at me hesitantly with her big brown eyes before dropping them to her lap. "What was your dream about this time? With the others you just toss and turn or yell but with this one you were crying to." Even since that night I've been having nightmares about different missions and people. All of them are bloody and scary but none of them are as heartbreaking.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, even though this happened a year ago it's still hard to talk about.

"Your Uncle Shawn." I'm eleven years older than Kyla and I was friends with Shawn since I could remember, so my best friend was known as Uncle Shawn to Kyla and when it comes to Shawn's kids I'm Aunt Ashley.

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

Kyla loved the big guy as well. Everyone did. I remember when we told our families we joined the Marines. The only reason they didn't put up as much as a fight than they wanted was because they knew we would end up in a squadron together and would be watching each other's back. But after many years of being in the military together I let them down. I let everyone down.

After I dropped Ky off, I headed up to work. I work for my Dad's company, Davies' Handy Man or in my case Handy Woman. I basically go where my father tells me to and repair people's houses, cars, tools, and such. It's not the best job in the world but I like fixing things so I don't really mind. It makes me feel useful in this small town.

I soon pull up to Clay and Chelsea Lewis' house where I've been remodeling their kitchen the past two and a half weeks.

"Good morning Ashley." Clay says cheerfully as he lets me in with all my tool boxes and equipment.

"Morning Clay, Chelsea." I say politely and set my stuff down on the floor.

"How are you doing? Are you hungry? I know none of you Davies can cook. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Chelsea asks like rocket fire.

Clay and I chuckle at the dark skinned woman. "Um Yes I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm actually starving. And yes I would love some coffee."

Chelsea smiles and gets me a cup of coffee after making me sit at the table. Ten minutes later a plate of hot food is being set in front of me. Biscuits and gravy with a side of hash browns and bacon. My favorite. I thank her and after I eat and finish my coffee I start working on the finishing touches of the kitchen.

"Well, I'll see ya'll later." I say as I walk out the front door with Clay and Chelsea behind me.

"See ya later Ashley." They say together.

By time I get home my sister and Dad are both lounging on the couches.

"Hey Gunny. How was work?" My Dad asks from his seat on the leather couch. He hasn't called me by my name since Shawn's funeral. Shawn was like a son to my father, so when he passed away not only did I lose my best friend, I lost my dad to. I always thought Raife loved Shawn more than me.

"It was fine Raife." I answer and walk by the couch and up the stairs, ruffling my sister's hair as I go. I haven't called Raife Dad since the funeral as well.

Once I get to my room I shut the door and go over to my dresser where a dusty picture frame lies. Shawn and I had just got home from our boot camps and were hugging and smiling at the camera in his mother's hands. We were gonna be able to be home for Christmas before we had to be shipped off.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm so, so sorry." I look down at the picture as I collapse on my bed.

I don't realize I'm crying until a tear lands on the glass of the frame. She may not say it but I know even my own sister blames me for Shawn's death. Everyone does. It's all in the eyes.

Rocco whines up at me and I kneel down to pull him into an embrace. Rocco is the only one who truly knows my pain, the only one who loves me without judgment.

**Review!**

**Just in case you didn't know the word Gunny is a Marine term used for the rank Gunnery Sergeant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm at the supermarket with my overbearing mother, Paula. We are supposed to be shopping for groceries for the barbeque we are having over at my brother Glen's house today.

I'm always exceedingly happy when it comes to the weekends because it's the only time I can relax and have fun with my family without Aiden breathing down my neck the entire time. When I say family I mainly mean my boys, Glen, and my brother's wife Madison. I could honestly care less what my mother, dad, husband, and little sister's family does on our weekly outings.

"Spencer, are you even listening to me?" My mother asks with an impatient cross of her arms.

"Of course Mother." I lie nervously, not even able to look her in her stony blue eyes.

She huffs and crosses her arms more tightly over her chest and gives me a condescending look. "Really now? What was I just talking about?"

My eyes widen and I swallow fearfully. "You were talking about Samantha." I guess while crossing my fingers behind my back. God forbid if I don't listen to every patronizing word that comes out of this woman's mouth.

Paula looks unimpressed. "Yes. What about your sister?" She asks and looks at me expectantly.

I sigh in defeat and shrug my shoulders hopelessly. "I don't know Mom."

The blonde stares at me and rolls her eyes. "No wonder Aiden has so many problems with you. You don't listen to a word that is said to you."

My eyes widen in anger, that woman always defends him. "What if I don't want to listen to him? I don't love him. I don't _want_ him!" I cringe at my own words. Where did that come from? It's true but I never spoke it out loud, especially to my mother.

Before I could blink a hand collides with my face, snapping my head to the side. "How dare you speak that way to me. How dare you talk like that about your _husband_." She says in a deadly calm and low voice. She emphases the sentence with a hard jab to my chest.

I take a step away from her and rub my stinging cheek. "Mother, I-"

"No!" She hisses quietly, "You don't speak. After all your father and I did to find you a man like Aiden: handsome, successfully, strong; you go and say such horrible things about him. You should be ashamed… and lucky that I don't say anything to Aiden about this conversation."

"I am sorry Mother." I say quietly and dip my head with distress. She can't tell Aiden what I said. There is no telling what he would do if he found out.

"You should be." She snarls and continues down the empty aisle.

I have always been the less loved of my siblings. My brother is the oldest and was a popular jock in school, he also always had decent grades and friends that my parents approved of. Now he has a great job has an airplane pilot and has an awesome wife.

My sister Sammy is the same way; she had the perfect friends, was involved in just about every school club, she was a cheerleader, and again she had good grades. Now she is a big time lawyer with the perfect family. But unlike my big brother, she did all of this to stay in Mom and Dad's good graces and to soak up all the limelight.

It's not that I didn't do just as good- I was actually top of my class- it was just something about me that my parents, Paula in particular, detested about me. When I was in my early teens I would always catch her disgusted looks and displeased glares. I never knew why I was getting them; I just knew that something was wrong.

"Hey everybody!" My mom shouts happily as we walk into the house. Of course she leaves me to carry all of the bags.

As Paula gets greeted with hugs, I stumble into the door with my arms full. As I'm trying to make my way to the kitchen I trip over something, a shoe I think, and topple into Aiden. The force and unexpectedness of the clash sends us both dropping floor, me landing on my back and Aiden on his stomach beside me. I groan and cradle my arm I landed on. Not but four hours early had Aiden abrasively bruised it. When I was cooking breakfast this morning I failed to keep the twins quiet and away from our room when he was trying to sleep.

"Are you alright?" My brother cries and quickly scrambles over to us. When Glen reaches us he extents his hand down and gently lifts me to my feet.

Despite my protests Glen proceeds to look me over for any bumps or scrapes. "Glen, I'm fine. It's not like I've never had worst." I discreetly glance at my husband who is getting helped up by my father.

Suddenly there is a loud growl in my ear and I'm ripped from brother's grasp. "What the hell was that?" Aiden yells in my face then harshly shoves me back into a wall.

"I- I - I'm-" I stutter out. I chance a look behind him and into the faces of my parents. Mom's expression is one of mild approval and my father's is as blank as a piece of paper, the emotion in his eyes is an unfamiliar one. Almost like anger or maybe even...pity.

"Your what? Sorry? Well sorry doesn't cut it Spencer!" He yells in my face. I again chance a look behind his huge form and spot my sons hiding behind Madison's legs with tears running down their cheeks.

I look back at Aiden just as he raises his hand. I close my eyes and wait for the blow. When it doesn't come I open my eyes to come to face my brother's back.

"Aiden it was an accident. She didn't mean to. So how about we all go outside and start the grill? Cool?" Glen suggests with underlining anger laced in his voice. If you didn't know Glen you wouldn't recognize his tone as resentment or fury.

Aiden fires a glare over my brother's shoulder that clearly said 'This isn't over' then spun on his heel and marched out the backdoor and out onto the patio. Mom gave Glen and I a disapproving glance and followed the rest of the family out the door. The only ones left in the house were me, Glen, Madi, and the twins.

Glen slowly turns around and faces me, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay Spencer?" He asks and tries to brush some of my blonde hair out of my face but I flinch and yank away from the consoling hand.

He gets a wretched look on his face but starts to back away to give me space.

Before he gets too far I grab his hand squeeze it tightly in mine. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Really." I try to assure him. If it weren't for him Aiden would have hauled off and hit me.

He looks at me with dejected blue eyes and suddenly pulls me into a tight heartfelt hug. "Love you Spence." He whispers into my shoulder.

I close my eyes and hug him back just as tight. "I love you Glen...you too Madi." I say and look at the Latino woman watching us.

"Love ya too Spencer."

I pull away from my brother's arms and turn to my toddlers who are still hiding behind their aunt. I crouch down and open my arms to them. "Come give Mommy a hug." I say with a forced smile.

Scotty runs at me first and pulls me into a hug that could be considered a choke hold. I look up at Skylar and widen my arms for him. He looks up at me with sensitive baby blues that are filled with tears before launching himself at me in the same fashion as his brother.

I cradle them in my arms and slowly stand up and face my brother who had gone and joined his wife with a loving arm wrapped around her waist.

I can't help the tears threating to fall at the show of affection so I turn away and quickly walk out back and to the sand box that Glen had set up for all his nieces and nephews. Once I get settled on the ground with all the kids the boys quickly talk me into building a castle with them. In no time at all I have a child-like Glen lying on the ground at my side helping me and the rest of the kids make the world's highest palace.

I can't help but smile over at my big brother. When the kids are here he quickly goes from Glen the Serious Pilot to Glen the four- year- old.

If he's playing trucks with the boys he start making the vrooming noises and race around on his knees for hours on end. Or if he is playing Barbie's with the girls he'll sit on the floor and play dress up, tea party, or anything else the girls want. He really would make a great father but unfortunately it doesn't seem that Madison can carry a baby full term. It breaks their hearts every time she miscarries.

Glen, Madi, and I sit with the kids for a while until my sister walks over and stands over us and nudges me with her foot 'til I look up at her. "Spencer, Dad needs your help in the kitchen." She informs me while picking up Jamie, her daughter, and rejoining Aiden, her husband Richie, and Paula on the deck.

I take a deep breath and head back to the house brushing the sand off my pants as I went. I walk into the kitchen to find Arthur with his "I'm Cookin' with Her" apron that has a aero pointing to the right. When he notices me he walks over and puts a matching "I'm Cookin' with Him" apron on me.

"Alright Spencer, you know your way around the kitchen. How about you make the Ol' Carlin secret barbeque sauce?" He says gruffly with a blank look as always. Sometimes I wonder if he's hiding something more under that guarded and blank exterior.

I nod my head and force a uneasy smile onto my lips. "Sure Dad." I whisper. I walk over to the cabinets and star yanking down ingredients as my father chops up onions behind me.

This is how Arthur and I always worked. We would quietly and peacefully cook side by side. Every once in a while he would quietly ask me about the boys or something unimportant but other than that it was completely silent except for the sounds of knives hitting cutting boards or the boiling of water.

Once I get the sauce done Arthur takes the bowl from me and takes is out to the grill and I get started on making Glen's favorite, twice baked potatoes.

Quite soon I find myself sitting between Skylar and Scotty with Aiden glaring at me from across the table because I chose to sit with our kids rather than him. That left my husband sitting beside my brother who he hates with a passion.

As I'm eating and talking to the boys I hear Sammy say, "Yay. I was heading home yesterday and was driving down 8th street when I come across a traffic jam. Nothing unusual right?" The adults nod their heads, "Well, when I ask a guy on the side of the road what the holdup was he told me that a bunch of gays and lesbians were protesting a school for apparently throwing out a kid who was making out with some other boy in the restroom. The kid who he was kissing said that the other boy jumped him."

Richie snorts and rolls his eyes in revulsion. "I'm glad they kicked the kid out. He's nasty and shouldn't be around the other children."

My mother and Aiden nod in agreement. I don't know why but for some reason this subject bothered me. Not because of the gays but because of the way they treated the poor boy.

Before I could stop myself I turn to my sister and brother-in-law with a frown. "What's wrong with being gay?" The entire table looks at me in disgust, besides my brother and Madi who are looking at me in surprise.

Aiden glares at me but before he can open his mouth Glen burst out laughing. "That's a good one Spence! I could have sworn you were serious!" He fakes chuckles with a light of panic in his eyes.

I furrow my brows. "I wasn't-" I start but Madi's laugh cuts me off.

"Yeah. Good one Spencer!" She giggles with the same panic as my brother.

Confused, I start laughing with them. Soon enough the rest of the table starts giggling besides Paula and Aiden who are both glaring at me. After the laughter dies down the conversation starts back up and I easily keep myself out of it. Aiden continues to glare at me throughout dinner causing a bubble of dread to hit my stomach.

After dinner and the dishes, with the help of Madi, I was getting the twins' shoes on so we could leave when Glen walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Spence. Don't worry about the shoes. You're staying with us tonight."

Before I could respond Aiden grabs my shoulder and roughly pulls me into his side. "Sorry but she has to come home." He growls.

Glen glares slightly. "Why?" He demands.

Aiden glares back and tightens his grip causing me to wince. "We have to…talk."

Glen's face darkens more. "Well, I want to spend some time with my sister before I have to leave for the next two weeks." He argues. Glen goes to pull me away from Aiden's death grip but Aiden takes a quick step back, dragging me with him.

"Why spend time with her then. Why not with your wife." Aiden snaps.

"Because," Madi steps in and grabs Glen's hand, "I want to spend the night playing games with my husband, Spencer, and the boys."

Glen and Aiden have a face off. Suddenly Aiden shoves me forward and into the arms of my brother. "Fine! I'm out of here!" He storms out the front door. Glen smiles in triumph and hugs me to him.

Before I could relax in his arms the door flies back open. "Oh and Spencer," Aiden says sweetly, "We _will _have that talk when I get back from work tomorrow." With that he was back out the door.

I release the breath I don't even realize I was holding when I hear Aiden's car pull at of the driveway and into the LA traffic.

I look down at the twins. "Well guys, it looks like we are staying to play with Uncle Glen and Aunt Madison!" I say excitedly. The two toddler's faces light up and the launch forward to hug my legs. When I thoroughly hugged they run over to Madi and Glen to give them their hugs.

Scotty turns towards me and smiles. "Wets pay Mommy!" He squealed and took off in the direction of the living room. I share smiles with my two companions and follow the little boys into the other room. We romp and play around the house until the twins were so tired that were falling asleep while sitting up.

When I came back down from putting the boys to bed in the guestroom Glen and Madi are sitting on the living room with the TV off while quietly talking to each other. Once they spot me they look at me with sad smiles.

"What's up guys?" I ask standing in front of them. Glen points to the recliner and gestures for me to sit. I quickly sit down and wait for them to speak up. When they don't I once again ask them what was wrong.

"Spencer what are your thoughts on Arkansas?" Glen asks with a half-smile.

His question confuses me but I answer anyway. "I like it just fine. The trees, rivers, fields it's very pretty down there."

"I'm happy you think so." Madi says with a smile.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why is that?" I ask curiously.

They two of them trade a glance and look back over at me. "I have a friend down there." Glen starts, "His name is Clay Lewis, he is a realtor for his area."

I watch him curiously waiting for him to continue. "What does a realtor have to do with me?"

"He has a small house for sell down there. It's small and a bit of a fixer upper but it would be perfect." Madi says slowly.

"Perfect?" I question.

"Spencer." Glen says seriously and looks me hard in the eyes. "I want you to move down there with the boys."

I sit in shock for a split second before jumping up out of my seat. "Are you crazy?" I yell. "I can't just move! What the hell Glen?"

"Spencer calm down." Madison commands and helps me back into my seat. "We want you to be safe."

"And the only way that's possible is if your away from Aiden." Glen continues for his wife.

I sigh and sag in my seat. They're right but I can't just leave. "I can't just leave guys. It's not that bad. I can take it."

"No!" Glen explodes from his seat. "No you can't Spencer! Even if you could what would you do if he gets tired of hitting you and starts putting his slimy hands on the twins."

I'm frozen from his outburst. My hands start shaking without my consent. "I don't know. I worry about that all the time but what can I do?" I whimper and hug my knees to my chest.

"You can move Spencer." Madison says gently.

I frown and shake my head at them. "I can't leave you. The both of you are the only real family I have."

Madi sighs. "We know but you can't stay here. It would be so much better for the three of you if you left... It would also make us feel better."

"I can't guys… Can I?" I whisper the last part to myself quietly.

Glen relaxes his muscles and sighs. Running his hands through his hair, he slowly kneels down and front of me and takes my hands in his. "Move Spencer. Please just think about it."

Later that night I lay awake thinking about what they had said. Glens right; I can't let anything happen to my boys and the only way to protect them and save myself is to leave. I need a place where I can raise my children without constant fear. A place where they can grow up in a peaceful and loving home.

Maybe, just maybe, Arkansas can be that place.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own SON**

**I want to thank all of my awesome reviews. Every time I see a review it brings a smile to my face. Thank you.**

**Lilmac45: I sorry to hear that about your brother. I have many family members who were either in the military or in the police force so I know the burdens of having family who has or have had struggles like that.**

**Spencer's POV**

The following days at my house have been the picture-perfect version of hell. Aiden has been hell-bent on make my life and anyone near a living hell. He has been purposely calling in at work just so he can sit around the house and make sure I'm doing everything that his foul little heart desired. The boys have been staying cooped up in their room trying to hide from the wrath of Aiden but when them do come out they are very quiet and subdued. Their behavior is the thing that bothers me the most; toddlers- or children in general - shouldn't have to act as though they are in a prison and are fearful of even breathing.

"SPENCER!" Aiden bellowed at me from up the stairs. I wince at the tone he had used, even though I probably should be used to it by now.

After quickly removing the pan of scrambled eggs off the heated burner, I dash up the poorly lit stairway and into our bedroom. As I walk into the small and unsurprisingly freezing room I can't keep my eyes from gazing over at the bed to find it still rumpled from last night's and this morning's activities. I can't suppress the delicate shudder as I recall the cold metal of hand cuffs cutting into my wrist as that thing I call my husband did what he willed with me until I had lost consciousness.

Absentmindedly I rub the torn skin on my wrist as I continue into the bedroom. I glance around the dark room, not finding him I look towards the closet door where I spot some leaking dim rays of light from between the door's cracks. Taking a steadying breath I stumble into the walk-in closet where I find my fuming and red-faced tormentor.

"Yes Aiden?" I question quietly, my voice weak and hoarse from my earlier cries of pain that I had desperately tried to keep lock in. Needless to say I couldn't.

"Why did it take you so long?" He questioned harshly with a debauched glare but continued before I could give a response. "Never mind, it doesn't matter at the moment. Which shirt should I wear?" He asks and held up a horrid orange and black striped dress shirt in one hand and an appealing navy blue one in the other.

I licked my lips nervously and pointed to the navy shirt. "That one looks nice." I say timidly, trying to hold in a grimace. He asks me things like this all the time and he makes the simplest question hard to answer, because he finds it humorous watching me squirm under his intense gaze.

He raises an eyebrow and snorts at me. "Are you sure? You know how I can't stand the color blue. At. All." Aiden gives me a pointed look as my blue eyes fearfully watch him. He always makes random points about how much he can't stand me.

I clear my throat as I try to keep my tears at bay. Once they are under control I look back up at him. "What is the occasion? If I knew maybe I could suggest a better choice."

He smirks at me and chuckles like at child who is about to do some naughty. "I'm interviewing some new girls for the secretary position for my office. I always have to look good for the ladies now don't I?"

I look away from his gleeful face and back down at the two shirts. "Then I would go with the orange shirt matched with..." I turn so I could start digging around the closet until I found what I was searching for. "This tie." I hold up the dark gray white striped tie with a slight smile on my face.

An idiot could tell you that this tie is a complete contrast to the bright sickly orange shirt but Aiden, who doesn't have a fashion sense, smiles and quickly slips the items on with gusto. You could call this a feeble form of payback if you like.

"Good girl. You may go and finish my breakfast now." He says while placing a grated hand on the small of my back to roughly push me out of the closet. This causes to the stagger into the wall resulting in yet another bruise on my arm. I make my way back down the stairs rubbing my bruising shoulder as I go.

If you're curious, yes I know my worthless, abusive husband is cheating on me with every willing piece of woman at his office or anywhere else he goes after work. It's not like to can do much about it anyway. The only thing that would happen if I brought it up is him laughing in my face or something along those lines…maybe worst.

Sighing, I run my hand through my blonde locks and re-enter the kitchen. I lay the pan back on to the heated stove and smile a half-hearted smile to myself when I spot my adorable twins sitting at the table quietly talking to each other in their own little language.

"Good morning, my babies." I say with today's first actual traces of joy in my voice.

"Morning, Mommy. Can we have pancakes?" They both ask in sync as they look at up me with hopeful big eyes. This causes my smile to widen; I love their little twin moments.

I lightly laugh and nod my head. "Yes you can have pancakes."

Just as I'm getting his plate set on the table Aiden makes his presents known to us by stomping his way down the stairs, over the hardwood floor, and into the kitchen/dining room.

"Oh good. My food's done." He grumbles with a mock surprised look. The son of a bitch always acts like I never make and give him his meals on time.

I quietly place the twins' plates in front of them before silently taking my seat in between the two small children. We sit is a taut silence for several long minutes, the only thing to be heard in the sound of forks scraping on plates. Trying to ignore the tension surrounding the small room I try and force my concentration on the two toddlers who are happily covering themselves and anything they can get their tiny hands on with maple syrup. My attention is brought back across the table by the clearing of a throat. When I look up I had met with a glare.

Clearing his throat again he says, "Make sure you do that list I gave you last night. If you don't or if it's not done by time I get home or there will be problems." He told me with a stern look.

I drop my eyes to the table and study the different patterns the grains within the wood make. "Of course, Aiden. I wouldn't think of it."

He nods and smacks his hand on the table top. "Good girl. I have to go now so wish me luck by giving me a kiss like a good little wife that you should be."

I slowly stand and make my way around the small table to stand in front of his large form. As so as I'm close enough he grabs me in his large paws to pull me into a rough and sloppy kiss. He kisses me long and deep while harshly pulling at my hips. To end the kiss he bites down onto my bottom lip so hard that when he releases it I could taste the copper flavor of blood.

He smirks at and straightens his tie and collar. "I want some roast beef for dinner tonight by the way."

"Yes Aiden." I mumble just loud enough for him to hear. With that said he spins on his heel and stomps his way out the door, grabbing his suite case as he went. I walk around to the living room window that looks out into the front yard and I watch as Aiden climbs in his car and quickly makes his way on to the road. I spy on the black sedan until it disappears around the corner.

I turn to look to the wall at the far side of the room, glancing at the old angel clock that my grandmother had given me before she pasted away. I watch as the hands on the clock slowly and painstakingly move for exactly five minutes. When I'm positive that Aiden won't pull back up I launch myself at the house phone and dial the oh so familiar number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Is he gone?" Glen asked eagerly.

"Yep he left five minutes ago, so we are clear to go." I say with a nervous but enthusiastic edge to my voice.

"Good. We'll be right over to get this party started." Glen sang in his delight. I smiled at his enthusiasm and shook my head.

"We'll be waiting."

Not bothering with the task of doing the dishes, I head straight for the dining table to get the twins. I quickly got them up stairs so I could wipe all the sticky syrup from their faces and hands. Just as I am pulling Skylar's burgundy polo shirt over his head of curly ink colored hair, I hear the faint sounds of someone banging on the front door.

I sprint down the staircase, only pausing to tell the boys to stay put until I call them down, and fly to the front door, yanking it open to reveal my grinning brother, sister-in-law, and four large burly men.

I pull my brother in to a tight heartfelt hug, kissing his stubbly cheek before pulling Madison into me. Once I pull away Glen gestures behind him.

Pointing at the tallest guy, a muscular red head, Glen starts the introduction. "Spence, these are four good buddies from work that volunteered to help us with our mission today. This big guy's name is Dave, here we have John, Cody, and Mickey. Boys this is my baby sister Spencer."

"Hi Spencer." They reply with an array of waves.

After we exchange pleasantries the seven of us quickly disperse throughout the house where we proceeded to pack all of mine and the boys' belongs in cardboard boxes. I'm busy packing up my clothes into a duffel bag when I feel a tug on my pant leg. I look down and looking queerly down at Scotty who is look up at me in confusion

"Mommy? Why are Glen-Glen and Aunt Madi taking all our toys?" He asks with a frown and an angry cross of his little arms.

"They aren't taking your toys. They are packing them." I say with a short laugh as I continue dashing from the closet to the dresser and back to the bags on the bed.

"Why?" Asked Skylar with the Carlin head tilt he inherited from me.

"You, Scotty, and Mommy are going to go live in a different house." I answer as I struggle to zip the over-stuffed duffle.

"Is Daddy coming to?" Scotty asks with sad baby blues.

I sigh and turn towards the two boys and kneel down in front of them. "No. Daddy isn't going with us. He is staying here."

The twins don't say anything for about ten long seconds before Scotty says with a shrug, "'Kay Mommy. Can Sky-Sky and me got watch Scooby?"

I smile and nod my head. "Sure buddy." Scotty gives me a kiss then races down stairs, Skylar fallows his brothers lead and skips down to the living room.

They took that rather well, didn't they? If I was being honest I would have to tell you that I wasn't to certain on their reactions to what we were doing. Seeing their reaction just confirmed I was doing the best thing; they seemed happy about Aiden staying here.

I throw the last of the boys' and my cloths in the living room when glen runs up to me with a grin. I return the smile and wait for whatever he is gonna say.

"Whelp, Spence, we have all your stuff in the truck, besides the close you are taking on the plane, so when you're ready we can leave."

His words cause me to look around the house with sad yet happy eyes. This is the only life I've known and I'm about to leave that all behind for a small house in a small town halfway across the country.

"I'm ready Glen."

An hour and a half later I find myself standing in a crowded airport clinging to my brother and his wife while I try to hold my tears back. "I'm going to miss you two so much. You have no idea." I whisper in to Glen's neck only loud enough for him and Madison to hear.

"We'll miss you too Spence but remember we will be down there to visit you in three weeks." Madison whispers just as quietly in my ear. The words barely left her lips when my flight was called for boarding over the intercom.

"I know but I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy."

Glen sniffles in my ear as I pull away. "Trust me Spence. I know," He wipes his tears away before grinning down at the boys that are holding onto the belt loops of my jean skirt.

"Don't worry my boys; I'll make sure the Fed-X guys get your toys to you as soon as possible. And remember to be good for your Mommy... I'm going to miss my boys." Glen says with a watery smile. His words were rewarded with two children tightly hugging his legs.

"We'll miss you to Uncle Glen!" They cry and cling to him tighter.

I watch as they release Glen and break down in their Aunt's arms. I can't help the tears that streak down my cheeks.

"Last call for flight 09742 to Arkansas."

I exhale unhappily and grasp both Scotty and Skylar's hands. "I guess this is it." I whisper to the floor.

I feel two pairs of arm wrap around me for one last hug. "We will see you soon." Madison said, whispering the promise in my ear.

I pull out of the embrace and give my only true family a forced smile. With that last goodbye I lead myself and my sons to our new future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

**Ashley's POV**

"That old man has all this free time on his hands but he _still_ insists that it's my job to take care of everything around this ranch and then go straight to work every day while he sits around the house twiddling his fingers and watching football or some other shit." I rant to myself as I throw the hefty bales of hay off the bed of my truck. Just because I live at his house doesn't mean I like doing _all_ the hard labor around here when his ass is just as capable- maybe more so- of doing this shit himself so I can go and do my _actual_ job.

"I swear, Rocco, one of these days I'm gonna…" I say as I throw another bale, "I don't know what but one of these days..." I trail off and look at my dog who is sitting in the cab of the truck with his head hanging out the passenger window watching me with attentive eyes. He lifts his head and looks at me with his tail wagging a hundred miles per hour. I just smile and continue with my work.

Don't get me get me wrong, I love this ranch along all the horses and cattle work but a girl can only take so much before they snap. It wouldn't be as bad if I had some help out here but alas I don't. The only thing that makes all of this toil bearable is the painkillers in my back pocket, without them I don't think I would be able to move my right shoulder after all this work. God damn gunshot wound.

I roll the said shoulder and take a seat on the tailgate. I hear Rocco jump out of the hatch in the rear window before I feel him snake his body underneath my arm to snuggle into my side.

I rub behind his ears and look down at him. "You're not much of a pup anymore are ya?" I ask the chocolate lab. He just licks my face and wags his tail in delight. We sit here in silence and watch the horses graze as I sip on my Gatorade while scratching Rocco's belly.

When the lab suddenly sits up and jumps on top of the toolbox with a bark, I look towards the road where I spot a familiar car pulling up to the house. I cock my head to the side in interest. Shrugging my shoulders I decide to climb in my truck and drive up to the house to see what our guest was up here for.

Once I had pulled up to the two story ranch style house I slammed my truck into park. Immediately as I'm throwing the door open my dad and Clay walk out onto the porch, both taking a seat on the swing.

I smile as I make my way up the steps and over to the two men. "Good mornin' Clay. What has ya way out here?" I ask while removing my work gloves to shake his hand.

He returns the smile and runs his hand over his head. "Well I came out here to tell you about the new project I have for you…if you want it that is."

I nod and grab the old dining room chair from against the wall so I could have a seat in front of the two guys. "Really now? Well what do ya got for me then?" I ask with curiosity. I just finished with his kitchen and I thought that was all he wanted me to do.

"A friend of mine called me up a few weeks ago asking me 'bout buying a house for his sister and two children." I nod my head still not sure where he is going with this.

"So what do you need me to do?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck.

"The house that they are buying is the old Vickers place up on Eagles Nest."

Ooh that explains it; that is a nice place but it does need some TLC. No one has lived up there in around seven years.

"I see. Well when do I start?" I ask with excitement. This will give me a reason to get away from the house... and I have always wanted to bring that little place back to life; it's such a nice little family home.

"As soon as you can actually. I have to go pick up the lady and her kids from the airport today so I'm sure you could start tomorrow if you like." Clay says with a hopeful look.

I smile and bob my head up and down in my agreement. "Sure thing Clay. Is there anything else I can do for ya today?" I ask with a hopeful expression.

_Please, Clay, I need outa here. _I silently plead.

He clears his throat and looks at me bashfully. "There is one other thing I wanted to ask you..." He trailed off,

"Which is...?" I prompt impatiently.

"I was wondering if you could lend me your truck to go get Ms. Carlin if it wasn't any trouble. My car is too small to fit all of us and their bags." He says unsurely.

"I don't know about that." Raife cuts in, speaking for the first time since I came over here, "You have work to do today." He says now looking at the side of my face.

I look over at him and force a smile on my face. "I'm done with everything actually. In fact I was about to go up to the Grill when Clay pulled up."

Raife glares at me but doesn't reply and just stands up and returns to the couch inside the house.

_Ha! Take that slave owner! _I cheer joyfully in my head.

"So can I barrow it then?" Clay questions me again and points over at my extended cab.

I glance at the vehicle in question and shrug my shoulders. "Sure but do you mind if I drive up to The Grill before you take off? You can drop the truck back off there to."

He nods his bald head. "Sure thing Ash. I wanted to introduce you to Ms. Carlin anyway."

I raise an eyebrow at him curiously. "Why is that?"

He looks at me with widen eyes before he swallows and looks away quickly. "Oh, no reason. I just thought you would want to know who you will be working for is all."

I give him a once over. He doesn't look like that's all. I eye him a moment before I let it go. "Alrighty then. You ready to go now?"

He lets out a short breath as he stands up and proceeds to his car. "Yeah. Let's go head to the Grill."

_**In Town**_

When we pull up to a crowded parking lot I can't fight the smile that crosses my face; Granny Rose's Bar and Grill has always been one of my favorite places to go in this small town of Oak Valley. Granny Rose is one of the coolest sixty year old women I have ever met. She is always smiling, laughing, and joking around with all her costumers. In Granny's world no one is a costumer but one of her many grandchildren.

I kill the engine and throw open my door. After letting Rocco jump out I slam the door and toss my keys over to Clay and gestured to my rig.

"It's all yours Clay." I say and pat his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash. I'll try and get it back to you soon as I can." Clay promise as he climbs in the driver's seat.

"If I see _one_ scratch on it when you get back there is gonna be trouble." I laugh at the joke. Clay laughs with me.

We both glance down at the truck; it has rust on the rims, a dint in the door where the mule kick it in, and scraps and nicks from barbwire and Rocco jumping up on the side of it.

"I'll try my hardest but no promises." He chuckled and fired the truck up. "I'll see later Ashley."

I wave from my spot in the parking lot has he backs away. I watch him until my truck disappears behind a cluster of evergreens.

"Well Rocco, my boy," I say and look down at the dog who is staring back up at me, "Let's see what Gran has in store for us today."

The response I get in return is the pup running for the doors and pawing at them, whining at me all the while. I just chuckle and oblige the dog by swinging the door open allowing him to sprint ahead of me and to our booth.

"Good Morning Davies!" I group of older men greet me with a toast of their beers.

I slip off my Saint Louis baseball cap, sliding it in my back pocket, and with a smile I turn to the elderly men. "Hello guys. How are ya'll?"

These six guys are the only other ex-military people in town and they always like to get me into a conversation about "back in the day" even if my back in the day wasn't too long ago.

Before they could answer I feel a pair of familiar arms slide around my mid-section in a tight embrace. I turn myself around in the arms to return the hug.

"Ashley I thought you weren't coming up here today! I was about to give Joey your pancakes." Granny informed me with a bright smile.

Granny is everything you would expect of a grandma; floral perfume, flower print apron, the sweet scent of cookies, and a big friendly smile.

Slapping my hand to my chest, I gasp with mock bewilderment. "You would give that boy my beloved pancakes? For shame, Gran!" I exclaim playfully.

"We couldn't have them going to waste now could we?" She questioned has she led me to my booth where she sat me down, patting the top of my head.

"You could have given them to that stray dog outside instead of Joey." I say loud enough for Joey to hear just to tease him.

"Hey! I heard that Ashley!" A voice yelled from the back behind the bar.

"You were supposed to." I shout back.

He laughs sarcastically back at me.

Granny slaps my forearm lightly with the laugh only old ladies can do. "Be nice Ashley Davies."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, Gran. No need for violence. All I'm here for is my blackberry pancakes and some coffee...and maybe a shot of whiskey." I mumble the last part to myself. But of course Granny Rose heard. I swear that woman has ears like an elephant.

"Whiskey? Isn't it too early for that?" She asks with a cross of her arms and a raise of a white eyebrow.

"It's never too early for whiskey, Rose!" Percy, one of the veterans, yells over at Gran.

"Yeah Rosie! Let the woman have a shot. It's good for ya." Jeremy agreed with his friend.

Gran snorts in disbelief but turns on her heel and walks into the kitchen. Moments later she walks back out carrying a platter with my pancakes, coffee, and my shot of whiskey (surprisingly), along with a ham bone. She places the ham bone on the floor by Rocco then sits the rest of the items in front of me.

I grab the shot and throw it back quickly. God I love my Tullamore Dew Irish whiskey.

"Now tell me what the problem is Sweet pea." Gran says and takes a seat on the booth across from me. I sigh but launch into a lengthy rant about Raife and how he has been acting these last few weeks.

"I don't get that fucking man!" I exclaim at the end of my tirade. At Gran's scolding look I grimace. "I'm sorry for my mouth, Granny, but that man kills me."

Gran gives me a sympathetic look as she little slaps my hand. "I understand Sweet pea. I don't get the man myself and I've known the boy since he was a baby."

I run my hand through my curly hair and smirk over at Rocco who is still trying to steal Percy's plate of bacon. Percy keeps moving the plate further on the table just to have it pulled back a second later by a big paw. Instead of getting mad Percy just laughs and throws Rocco a piece.

"Yeah, well at lease I have a new project to work on starting 'morrow." I tell the woman across from me.

"You're gonna work up at Eagles Nest. Right?" Rosie asks.

I look at her in surprise. "Yeah. How did ya-"

"Oh honey! This is a small town after all." Gran reminds me. I nod my head in agreement. Sometimes I think it's too small.

"That's true I guess."

About an hour later I'm playing a game of poker with the old boy vets and let me tell you, today is my lucky day.

"What? What is this?" I exclaim gleefully as I toss down yet another winning hand.

"How in the _hell_ do you keep getting a full house?" Keego questions through his thick gray beard.

"This is just fucked up." Jeremy agrees throwing down his cards in defeat.

"I don't know boys but I'm on fire today." I brag after I take a swing of my chocolate milk. After my fourth shot Granny forced me to stop because I would have to drive home later or something like that. I say humbug to taking my whiskey but the old lady is persistent!

Just as I'm grabbing the deck of cards I hear the dinging of the doorbell as it is forced open. "Whelp boys are ya'll good for another game?" I question as I shuffle the cards, a smug smile playing across my lips.

Before they could answer a little boy's voice says in delight. "It's a puppy!" The words barely make it out of the child's mouth before I hear a thrilled bark and the sound of paws running along the hardwood floor.

I twist around in my chair to come to face with a sight that brings a diminutive smile to my face. Two small boys are hugging and patting Rocco's head as he happily licks them with his tail wagging so fast you could barely see it.

I stand up and walk over to the children with interest. I pat Rocco on the head and smile at the small children. "Well, hello there fellas." I say.

They look up at me and wave. "Hiya." The smallest boy with blonde hair says happily and reaches out a dimpled hand to grab and shake mine.

I laugh at the gesture and kneel down beside them. "Where is your Mommy?" I ask as I scan the area for a panicking mother.

"Skylar, Scotty you can't just run off like that. You scared Mommy." A soft but still scolding voice said from behind me. I turn towards the voice, about to say hello, when I completely freeze in downright marvel.

Sapphires eyes. Beautiful sapphires.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own SON**

**Spencer's POV**

I always thought that brown eyes were always so plain, boring and without any character or expression at all, but I'm starting to see how utterly mistaken I have been. These eyes of this woman are unlike anything I have ever laid eyes upon. They completely stunning with their many different tints of brown that collide and swirl together perfectly ; hues of chocolate ranging from milk to extra dark, sweet toffee, honey gold tints, with specs of tart coffee sprinkled here and there. Seriously how many shades of brown could there possibly be? More than I had thought imaginable that's for sure.

I was brought out of my musings by a rumbling voice behind me. "Oh good. Ya'll found Ash." Clay states while walk up to my side with his big pearly white grin.

I look over at the brown eyed woman in shock. On the way from the airport Clay was going on and on about a carpenter he called Ash and all they had done with his house and about all the projects and jobs they had done around the entire town. He also told me how that this particular carpenter is the only one anywhere in this county that he would trust his house with; it was built during the 1830's and had a lot of sentimental value. I was expecting a big, burly, bear of a man not this young, pretty, sinewy woman.

"Um, yeah, yeah we did." I answer him shyly. He just smiles and turns to Ash with an amused look. How odd.

"Hey Ash, you home in there?" He questions her while waving a huge hand in her face. She jumps hard and nearly falls on her butt from her previous kneeling position by my sons and a big russet dog. I have to hold in a giggle at the embarrassed look on her face.

She stands slowly as if she doesn't want to fall over again and stretches out a hand for me shake.

"I'm Ashley Davies, at your service ma'am." She has a surprisingly husky but gentle voice. What's more surprising is the warmth and softness of her hands.

"Spencer Carlin." I can't go by married name any more. This is my new and I will carry not a hint of any old memories with me.

"And I'ma Scotty!" My blond headed son exclaimed and slipped Ashley's hand from my hand to one of his chubby toddler hands.

Ashley just laughs and shakes his little hand. "Nice to meet younglin'" She chuckled once again in a beautifully raspy voice.

He giggles and jumps at Clay and repeats his greeting with his typical never ending enthusiasm. They would have met Clay earlier but they had passed out half way through the flight and had only woke up outside in the parking lot. I just shake my head and smile at the child. I turn away from the little blonde and to my little dark haired son.

"Skylar, why don't you come say hello to Ms. Davies and Mr. Lewis?" I reach out a hand to the shy boy. He hesitates few a seconds before grabbing it and allowing me to pull him over so he would be standing in front of me.

Ashley kneels down in front of us and slowly reaches out a hand. He takes a step further into my legs and away from the offending appendage.

"Hello bud. My name is Ashley." She says with gentleness I never heard anybody besides I use with the boys. That seems to comfort him just enough to where he places his hand into hers.

"My name is Skywar." He says softly to his sneakers.

She smiles and releases herself from my son's grip. "It's nice to meet Skylar."

He just waves timidly still refusing to meet her eyes.

"And this is my puppy Rocco." Ashley continues with a pat of her thigh to regain the dog's attention that was on a mission that involved an old man's plate of sausage. The puppy's ears rose at the sound of his name and ran over to the four of us; Scotty finally completed his greeting. I swear the dog's tail was going at lease hundred miles per hour.

I smile and pat Rocco on the head. He responded by turning up his head and drenching my hand with his puppy slobber.

Ashley chuckled. "No licking Rocco." He stops mid lick and turns to face his master, tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail swooshing from side to side.

"Sorry 'bout that." She apologized and pulled a hoary green rag out of her back pocket, sliding it into my hand with a contrite expression.

"It's fine…no worst then cleaning up the kitchen table covered in who knows what after two little boys." I say while wiping my hand with the hanky, throwing a pointed look at Scotty who was hugging the Labrador.

"I don't make messes Mommy. I make it pwetty with the S'ghetti O's." Scotty huffs at me with an annoyed fold of his arms.

My amused retort is caught off by three distinctly different laughs; a deep guffaw, a relaxed chortle, and a delightful velvety chuckle. I look over and watch has Clay, Ashley, and an older grandmother-like woman laugh in delight at my son's serious attitude and somber expression. I have to admit he was adorable right now, but when aren't my boys doing something cute. Even when they are doing something they're not supposed to they make it so endearing in some way or another.

"What a little character." The grandma laughed, "I'm Rose Kann." She reaches out her hand and scoops up my hand in her wrinkly one.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kann." I say politely. Rose pulls me into a hug laughing all the while. People are really happy and friendly around here aren't they?

"Oh honey," Mrs. Kann chuckles, "everyone calls me Gran or Granny Rose."

"Well, it's nice to meet Gran." I amended a bit awkwardly. I didn't even call my own grandmother, gran or granny.

She smiles and putts my shoulder in approval. "And you are?" She questions the three year olds.

"I'ma Scotty!" Scott calls over Rocco's head with gusto.

"Skywar." Skylar says quietly and simply without removing his face from Rocco's neck. I think the boys fell in love.

"Aren't the precious." Rose coos and ruffles their hair.

"Thank you." They really are the best things I could ask for.

"I'm sure ya'll don't have any groceries up at that house so how about you let me whip ya'll up some of my famous chicken dumplings." Rose tells me more than asks. Before I can even answer she is herding me over to a booth. The boys follow closely behind Rocco when Ashley gestures toward our table's direction.

"Now Granny, why don't ya actually ask the lady before ya force 'er into a booth?" Ashley asks jokingly and lightly nudges the older woman's shoulder with her own.

"It sounds wonderful." I say with a small smile gracing my mouth.

"See Ashley dear? I know what I'm doing." Gran says smugly. Ashley and Clay just shake their heads and smile fondly at the lady.

"I know you do, Gran."

She guides me down in my seat and smiles at me. "Dinner is on the way." She says happily and skips into the kitchen. The boys climb over my lap and into the booth then plop down on the seat, putting their elbows on the table with matching 'Yay food!' beams on their faces.

"Oh and by the way," Gran continues popping her head out of the doorway, "I'm no Mrs., honey, I got rid of him thirty years ago and nothing, to this very day, was ever proven."

Ashley snorts a laugh and rolls her eyes. "Go on Gran before Ms. Spencer here thinks you're a crazy ol' woman more than you already are."

Gran mockingly makes an offended noise in the back of her throat before disappearing around the corner.

"Don't listen to old Granny Rose; she is getting loonier with age." Ashley says lightheartedly.

"Like my brother always says "The crazier the more fun they are"." I quote my dimwitted brother.

Ashley laughs. "I agree wholeheartedly." After that it goes quiet.

After a moment of awkward silence Clay clears his throat. "Whelp, Raife said he would pick me up and take me back out to my car." He says to Ashley before turning to face me. "Ashley will take you on up to the house. The water, electric, and everything is on. We also cleaned up the inside a bit."

"Okay. Thank so much Mr. Lewis."

Clay holds up a hand in defiance. "Remember, call me Clay. Plus any sister of Glen's is a friend of mine. It was my pleasure."

He is such a nice guy. "But still, thank you."

He tips his hat. "You're welcome. I'll see ya'll 'morrow."

Ashley stands awkwardly for a moment more before taking a hesitant seat in front of me. "Sooo…where did ya'll move from?" Ashley asks, scratching the back of her neck.

"Um, the Hollywood side of Los Angeles." I say timidly while playing with my fingers under the table. I don't think I've ever went this shy around another woman or person for that matter.

"Cali? Man, I couldn't live up there; to many people in one place."

"I don't blame you. I never really liked living there but I was moved down there when I was seven and I couldn't really make myself leave." More like I wasn't allowed.

"What changed your mind?" She probed.

I was afraid that question would come up but I never could of think of any good stories. Thankfully I didn't have to answer. Ashley's pants' pocket started ringing causing her to fumble around for the phone.

Saved by the bell.

She glances at the phone, raising an eyebrow as she looks at who is calling. She gives me an apologetic look and gives me the world wide sign of 'one minute'.

I take this moment to fully take in the woman sitting before me. From her long crazily curly auburn hair down to the muddy black hiking boots on her feet, she is perfect. The way her curls bounces as she shakes her head while talking, the way her muscles flexed underneath her black tank top when she switches position, and the way the black ink of her eagle, anchor, and globe tattoo on her forearm stood out proudly. Isn't that the Marine emblem?

"Fine, you can go as long as there are_ no_ boys going with you. You know what would happen if Raife found out." Ashley's stern voice brought me out of my thoughts and scrutinize.

I wonder who she is talking to.

"No buts, Kyla. If _I _find out there are any guys with you it won't be a good day for them." She warns again. She must be talking to teenager.

"Alright, go have fun. Love you too... Bye." She flips the cell shut and slips it back into her camouflage pants.

I try to hide my curiosity but apparently Ashley can see right through it. "That was my little sister, Kyla."

"You have a sister? Who old is she?" I jump at the chance to steer her away from her pervious question.

"She's fifteen going on ten." She says with a grimace.

I laugh and shake my head. "She can't be that bad."

Ashley snorts. "It depends on the day of the week. She is so…" she trails off. I guess she doesn't have a word to describe her sister.

"Diva-like?" I didn't even notice Rose walking up to us.

Ashley snaps her fingers and nods. "You can say that again."

Gran runs a hand through her white hair. "I love Ky but that girl belongs in the city not in this small town."

Ash rubs her chin and gestures in an agreeing fashion. "So true."

Gran places the boys' plates in front of them before laying down mine. "What do you say?" I ask the toddlers who are already shoveling food in their mouths.

"Twank you, Gwammy." They say through a mouth full of dumplings food.

"Your welcomes babies." Gran ruffles their hair again.

"Thank you Gran." I say with a small smile.

"Anytime, Dearie."

Shortly after Rose walks away Ashley gets called into the kitchen leaving me alone with the boys. I really do think we will like it here. Everyone is so nice and laid-back. This is exactly what we need.

About ten minutes later Ashley comes back and looks down at me.

"Are you ready to see your new house?" She asks with a grin.

"Yes please. Let me pay for this and we can go?" My statement turned into a question halfway through. I'm not really used to telling somebody something but being told to do something.

"Don't worry about that; it's on me." Ashley says already pulling out a wallet from her back pocket.

"No, no I can't let you do that." I tell her quickly and place my hand on top on hers.

She stares at our hands for a moment before shaking her head. "Please…it would be my pleasure." When she says it like that with those brown eyes staring at me I can't find it in myself to say no.

"Thank you." I remove my hand from her's, slightly red faced. What is wrong with me?

"As I said," She places a twenty on the counter, " it's my pleasure." She smiles a nose crinkling smile at me. She has a beautiful smile that I can't help but smile back at.

This must be what the phrase "southern hospitality" is about.

"Let's get ya'll home."

I starting to think my brother really _does _have an inner genius.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go over this again?**

**Ashley's POV**

I never have been a self-conscious person, and I mean never, but the moment we started for the truck I felt a blanket of insecurity throw and wrap itself over me. Yeah, I know they have already ridden in Kristy (yes I named my truck so get over it), but it's different when this beautiful woman knows whose truck it really belongs to. I mean come on; there is trash on the floorboards, tools on the dash, and tons of dirty, grimy, and or greasy overalls and other work clothes scattered all along the seats. I have no sense of organization what so ever. Just ask my dresser drawers and closet; if you went into that black hole of a closet you may never come out because you could get eaten by a rabid sock or something. I'm terrible, I know.

I make my way over to the passenger side, yanking it open with a rusty grating clang in the door's protest. "Um, I'm sorry 'bout the mess, Miss." I say sheepishly as I grab an arm full a muddy coveralls so I could throw them in the tool box back on the flat bed.

She laughs lightly causing her face to light up. The sound sending shivers down my spine just like it did when I first heard the angelic chime in the bar…though it was just a bit nippy in there, so it may have been just that. Yeah, that was it...just the chill.

"It's no problem at all. We _are_ the ones invading your personal space." She told me quietly, keeping her eyes on anything that wasn't me. She really is sorta a shy gal isn't she? She barely kept eye contact with anyone earlier, but that's normal, I guess, with being in a new town and not knowing anybody. The way she was acting was actually a bit cute if I say so myself.

"Invadin'?" I question, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "No, ya'll ain't invadin' nothing. Anybody is welcome to ride in this ol' bucket of bolts…well as long as they don't mind givin' up the window seat that is."

Rocco is a completely awful brat; he doesn't care who is in my truck, that passenger seat is his and no one can wrestle that position from him. Not even for a package bacon, trust me, I have tried. _A lot_.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks me as I'm throwing another bundle of old Carrharts jackets in the back.

I chuckle and kick a foot out in Rocco's general direction that is too busy being wallowed by Spencer's sons to notice. "You will see."

She gives me a curious look before shrugging and letting it go. "Do you want me to help you, Ashley?"

I shake my head and slam the box closed. "No, that's everythin' that I can stuff back there. The rest of it will have to stay for now. Thank ya anyway."

After flinging the back doors open (more like kneeing and smacking the side of the door until it succumbed) and helping the boys in, Spencer quickly understands the window seat problem. "Do I just slide him over or…?" She trails off helplessly and watches Rocco as he stretches out across the front seat throwing a smug-like look at the blonde. My dog is such a gentleman, don't you think?

I internally laugh and shake my head. "Rocco, get out for a sec." After my dog unhappily bounces out of the cab with a loud huff and into a mud puddle, I help Spencer into the truck then jog around the front to climb into the driver's seat.

Getting my seatbelt on, I grin and say, "You might wanna scoot over a smidgen because Rocco isn't the sharin' type no matter how much I get on to 'im." The sentence barely makes it out of my mouth before the Lab is bounding back up into the cab covered in mud up to his chest.

I reacted without thinking and grabbed Spencer around the waist to pull her all the way into my side, forcing her arm to go around my waist and her face to rest itself in the crook of my neck. She is relaxed for almost a short three seconds before shock of my sudden movement wears off. The previous warm puffs of air on my neck stops and her body seems freezes at the sudden contact and almost immediately she fights her way out of my grip, jumping away from me and into Rocco with a frightened expression.

When she actually turns her head up to look at me with fearful blue eyes I promptly wanted to punch myself in the face. I don't really understand why or how I scared her that bad but I did and frankly… I don't want this woman to be afraid of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya." I apologize with raised hands in a type of surrender while trying to convey part of the apology with my eyes.

Her face quickly morphs from fearful to apologetic as well. "It wasn't you." She pauses as she thinks of what to say, "It's just I don't do well with people touching me and I didn't get the chance to see what you were going to do before you did it. It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have touched ya anyway. I wasn't really thinkin'." She slowly scoots back over until she is sitting in the middle seat only a few inches away from me.

She brushes some honey gold hair out of her face to a place behind her ear. "You were just trying to keep your dog from jumping on me with his muddy paws; I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Is she really trying to blame herself for_ me_ scaring her? "Why are you doing that? Blaming yourself, I mean."

She looks at me with a surprised look in her eyes. "Well I… guess it's a habit."

That's some habit to have. "Well if we're going to be around each other, ya gonna to have to kick that habit to the curb because while I'm around everything that goes wrong or could go wrong is on my side." I tell with a grin. I swear I'm accident prone or something of that effect.

My smile seems to relax her and she smiles a small smile back. "I'll try but no promises."

"That's all I ask for." I laugh as I start up Kristy.

The drive up the mountain was mostly quiet besides the occasional babble of the little boys from the back. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one which is not very common for me anymore, so it's a pretty nice change. The only time I said anything was when she asked me a few simple questions about the house or when I was giving her warnings about when I was about to shift gears since the gear stick was right in between her knees. I didn't want her jumping up and away from me again.

The Vickers' place is about as far out of town as the Davies Ranch. Come to think of it Eagle's Nest is only ten minutes away from my house. This will make driving to work a whole lot easier for me. Normally I have to drive around thirty to forty minutes to go do my projects because of how far we live out here. There isn't another resident in sight for miles. That is the way I like; serene, quiet, and no nosey neighbors snooping into places you don't want them.

"It's a ways out here isn't?" Spencer commented quietly while watching the lush, green trees pass by.

I adjust the bill of my baseball cap to the side and nod. "Yep, the house is _way_ out 'ere. Away from all the craziness that is the people of Oak Valley. It's worth it though."

It is silent for a moment before she speaks again. "I bet it is."

I lick my lips and pull on the hem of my tank top uncertainly. "There are a lot of fun things to do out 'ere. Lots of sights to see, places to go, and a whole bunch of other things."

"Yeah?" I think I sparked her interest.

"Yep, like we have our very own natural water slides, sunsets out on the cliffs, awesome parks…really anything you could possible want to do outdoors wise."

"I haven't been camping since I was five. I barely remember what it was like." She says sadly, picking at the crimson polish on her nails.

"Maybe you can go sometime…I'll be happy to show ya the best sites…if you like." My palms start to sweat urging me to swipe my hands up and down my pant legs. What the hell is up with me today?

She smiles shyly at me and nods causing hair to tumble in her eyes. "It sounds like it could be fun."

I clear my throat nervously and repeat her actions. "Yeah? Cool."

The end of that conversation comes in the form of two little hands popping up from behind us to grab their mom's over shirt, yanking to get her attention which she immediately gives them.

While Spencer is preoccupied I allow my mind to drift to Kyla. I worry about that little girl a great deal more than I think I should, but you wouldn't blame me if you knew her new asswipe boyfriend Rex. This dude is a complete meathead and moronic jerk who needs nothing more than a few kicks to his special place. Hey, don't judge me just yet because I _know_ I've seen the kid with at least four different girls within the same week at one point. That was before he was dating my sister, that is. He knows if he ever does anything remotely harmful to my baby sister that I will remove his family jewels and put them in a jar and use them as a hood ornament. He knows all of this because I told the little fucker myself the first time he picked up Kyla for their date but not in as nice of words. I think I almost made him pee himself while I spoke to him while whittling a piece of a 2x4 with my Marine additionKA-BAR. The look on his face was priceless; the cold shoulder Kyla gave me when she found out about our chat not so much.

Suddenly, Spencer spins around as much as she can with the gear in the way and looks at me with big sapphire eyes. "…Did Gran really…y'know…to her husband?"

I can't help to the howl of laughter that makes its way out of the depths of my belly. "N-n-no." I'm laughing so hard I can barely talk, "She, she um…no, no she didn't." I had to wipe tears from my eyes I was laughing so hard. I wonder where she got that random question from.

"Oh." She mumbles red-faced. I don't blame her for ask, I know I would have.

"She jokes about that all the time. I think it's a coping thing." Rose lost her husband in the Invasion of Grenada in 1983.

"How sad." She whispered and continued to gaze out the grime covered windshield.

I just silently nod and refocus on the narrowing dirt road. The only thing you can see right now is a small weakly flowing creak and lots and lots of green. I instantly get excited when a particular curve pops up. Spencer, noticing my change in mood, straightened up too and watched eagerly out the window.

When the trees open up in to a lone verdant rolling field and the house comes into sight I hear a soft gasp from the cute blonde sitting next to me.

"It's beautiful." She whispers in awe.

"I'm thinkin' the exact same." I whisper just as softly so I don't ruin the moment she her but not once taking my eyes off of the blonde beauty for more than two seconds at a time.

The house really is beautiful. It has two stories with two bedrooms on each floor along with three bathrooms and a sorta gallery type room behind the garage on the west side. The place is an old fashion Victorian style house with a complete wrap around porch, two balconies that hold age-old windowsill gardens made of bronze. The house itself is painted that old faded white color that you could tell was once a soft cream. What completes the look and feel of the house, I think, is the mini maze and garden feature on the east side of the house that lies four yards behind a two hundred year old Weeping Willow. It's a gorgeous piece of property.

I pull almost right up to the porch's steps before killing the engine and swiveling to face the still overwhelmed but smiling woman. She finally breaks out of her trance to turn and look at me with shinning, happy eyes.

I can't stop the grin sneaking its way on my lips. "Welcome to your new home, Ms. Carlin."

Review! Every one of them gives me inspiration and …just makes me smile. It would also make a great birthday present for me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the twins.**

**Aiden's POV**

"Awe, come on babe, do you really have to leave right this second?" Kelly, my new secretary, purred from my whirly desk chair.

I turn to the young, naive woman with a smirk. This girl is perfect with her long tan legs, perfectly straight light brown hair, and dark almost black eyes. She is a complete and exquisite opposite of the bitch I have sitting her ass around my house from day to day.

I feel myself getting hard again as I my eyes rake across this piece of living art in front of me. The fashion her hair is cascading in a messy yet sexy flow over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, the way she is only wearing my gray and white neck tie loosely around her slim neck, and finally the manner she is lounging in my chair with her legs spread far apart with both feet propped up on the desk top all ready to wrap deliciously around my waist as I pound into her until she tumbles over the edge in ecstasy.

Damn, she is almost too sexy to leave.

Her sexy pout morphs into to a lustful smirk as she eyes the bulge in my pants. "I know you don't want to leave me high and…wet, Mr. Dennison. So why don't you take off those pants," She bites her bottom lip," or I could slip them off for you…with my teeth if you prefer."

I think I just out grew my pants by a size or three. "Trust me, baby, I would, as you can tell, but I have to get home to get ready to take my wife to her chemo appointment early tomorrow morning."

What? I'm not naïve enough to think that just any woman would have crazy sex with a man that everyone knew as married. I told her half way through her interview that Spencer has cancer and because of her being sick all I ever did at home was care for her. I also told the girl that I never get a break or any loving time, which now I'm sure I will start getting plenty of.

As the old saying goes 'what the bitch doesn't know won't hurt her'. And what this bitch doesn't need to know is that I have a dyke for a wife and two little brats as children, but what's a man to do?

When a favor is asked of him he can't say no, no matter how much it costs us in return. The burdens we men carry; women should be thankful and fall to their knees in praise.

Kelly looks up at me with sad eyes. "I guess you're right. I'll be here bright and early Wednesday and we can continue this then. For now, go be a good husband."

With that said I slip my tie from around her wholesome neck and continue on my way out of the office. Luckily I don't have to hide the very noticeable tent in my pants due to the fact that everyone left the office and building grounds over an hour ago.

_The damn fools don't know what they are missing after hours. _I think to myself with a coy smirk, picturing Kelly's body sandwiched between the desk and my own body.

When I get to my sedan I fling my seatbelt on with displeasure; it's time to go back to my 'sick' wife and 'wonderful' sons. If it wasn't for Paula being my parents' "oldest and dearest friend" I wouldn't be married to this wrench I am forever bonded to.

**The Dennison House**

As I pull up to my house I quickly notice how every light was off, leaving the building's windows black as the night around them.

I slam my car into park, cutting the engine with a snarl before throwing open my car door so I could march my way up the short stone path and up onto the tiny rock porch, fuming the entire way. I don't know what this whore thinks she is doing or what she was thinking about when she decided to go to bed before I had gotten home but I'm gonna teach her really quick that it was a really bad idea.

I twist the door knob experimentally, finding it unlocked. That just pisses me off even more. First she goes to bed before I get home and now she has left the door unlocked, Spencer just loves disrespecting me today.

I throw the door open, causing it to hit the wall with a loud bang and a slight crack.

"SPENCER!" I bellow, my voice echoing throughout the entire house. That's weird; normally it wouldn't echo and usually I would hear Spencer's feet padding quickly along the floor to get to me, even if she was asleep at the moment.

I drag my hand along the wall until it comes in contact with one of the light switches. When I finally find the right switch the light comes on and what I see makes my blood boil. Everything in the living room is gone; the pictures, some of the furniture, my couch, and lastly my TV.

"SPENCER!" I growl again. But, just like last time, I got no answer of any kind.

"_She wouldn't."_ I thought angrily, making my over to stairs. _"She doesn't have balls."_

I fly through the kitchen, noticing that there are multiple things missing from off the refrigerator and counter tops.

_No, the bitch wouldn't have the guts to fucking leave._

When I make it to the top of the stairs I poke my head into the boy's room to find it bare as the day I bought this house. Every toy, poster, and any other bratty kid thing that the punks had in here were gone like they were never even there in the first place.

Gridding my teeth, I sprint to the bedroom and when I lay eyes on the contents, or the lack of them, I can't help but punch the wall in anger. Everything in the closet was gone, besides my clothes, were torn down and missing, the bed was stripped of its blankets and sheets, and all the pictures that wasn't a staged family photo were absent from the side tables and walls.

The bitch left but I will find her and when I do, she and everyone who helped her in her escape will regret the very day they were born.

That is a promise.

**Spencer's POV**

I don't think I have ever slept this peacefully in around six years even counting the facts that I am laying on an air mattress with no blanket that I happen to have stolen from me around twelve last night, along with two little pairs of feet kicking and jolting into my sides, my back, and even my stomach all throughout the night. I pretty sure that I have numerous foot-like bruises decorating my body, but do you know what? It's worth it, it's worth not having to wake up to someone yelling in my face or throwing books, shoes, or anything else they can get their hands on.

Carefully lifting my head off my brand-new pillow, I look at the alarm clock sitting on the floor a few feet from the bed.

7:37

The red numbers blink lazily up at me from its position on the hardwood floor, silently telling me to get up to officially start my new life.

Sighing, I deftly remove myself from the encasing little arms and legs of my boys. Somehow in the middle of the night the twins shifted until I was trapped in the middle with one boy on each side, both with their faces pressed into my neck and small arms draped around my torso.

Once I sluggishly slip into my black silky robe that was hanging on the bedroom door, I make my way through the vacant hallway, down the swirl-like staircase and into the box filled part living room part den, praying to myself that I had thought of unpacking the coffee pot in the mist of the slight chaos of last night.

The boys thought it would be fun to explore every hall and/or crevice while also trying to slide down the banister of the stairwell every time I turned back to try- the key word here is_ try_- and unpack just a few mandatory items here and there. I have a really good feeling that I sort of failed to remember everything.

After walking in the empty kitchen and quickly discovering that I had, of course, packed the coffee pot in a completely different box and that I had, indeed, not pulled it out. God knows which box it could possibly be in; there are so many possibilities.

I have to sidestep a good number of the boxes that had been torn open with its few contents that consist of sporadically colored packing peanuts and random objects lying strewn around the grayed carpet floor.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to have some new carpet laid down. _I think to myself, digging through nearly four random boxes until I find my cherished prize of morning caffeine. I pluck my desired object out of its encasement before wondering into the kitchen and setting up the pot.

I gradually make my way through the cabinets that Clay had generous filled for me thanks to my brother and his bizarre sense and knowledge of what me and the boys like. He even remembered what two kinds of cereals and brands of orange juice Skylar and Scott prefer; Coco Dracula and Minute Maid for Skylar with Fruity Pebbles and Florida's Natural for Scotty. Honestly, I don't know the difference between the juices but if my sons do then I guess I'll indulge them a little.

After fixing a cup of coffee I walk outside, taking a seat in one of the three wooden veranda swings on the porch. The sun is barley peaking on the mountain with its many shades of purples, oranges, reds, and yellows. The day is going to be gorgeous; there isn't a cloud in the baby blue sky. It's completely peacefully with the lively sounds of chirping and sing birds and even a distant whinnying of a horse.

The sound of pattering feet breaks me out of my stupor compelling me to lift my head off the back of the swing so I could greet my incoming company.

"Good morning Sky." I greet my youngest son through a giggle. He has major sleep hair that sort of reminds me of a porcupine that is having a bad hair day after a turbulent night out.

"Morning Mommy." He mumbles past a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the back of his hands. He reaches his arms up towards me silently asking to be lifted up onto my lap.

Not even two minutes after Skylar is settled into my arms does his twin make his way out here repeating his brother's earlier actions.

While looking out off of the porch and into the surrounding fields and trees with my kids on my lap, I feel a wave of pure peacefulness rush over me, the greatest calm I've felt in a very long time.

**8:30**

I'm in the middle of scrambling a pan of eggs when I hear a loud roar of an engine making its way down the dirt road. When I leave the stove to curiously glance out the window, quickly spot a familiar old pickup pulling into the driveway.

"Who is it, Mommy?" The boys yell together from their spots at the table where they were intently coloring in a few Marvel Spiderman X-Man coloring books.

"It's Ms. Davies from the dinner yesterday." I answer as I make my way over to the living room, wiping my floured hands on my apron so I could get the door. I stand behind the door exactly three seconds before a steady four knocks sound through the door.

"Mornin' Ms. Carlin." A raspy voice hits my ears as the door swings open.

I smile and take a step back allowing her to step in. "Good morning Ms. Davies. Um, please come in."

"Much obliged." She says, with a tip of her ball cap before stepping around me and into the foyer, setting her tool box gently on the floor.

Today she looks as if she is dressed for some major outdoors work; she is wearing a baggy pair of holey blue jeans that is being held up by a tool belt, a blue and black flannel long sleeve shirt with a white tank top underneath, and a pair of hiking boots I can't even tell the color of because to the amount of mud and grass covering them.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to start on first, Ms. Carlin?" She questions, a spark of excitement glimmering in her eyes.

"Please call me Spencer and, um, no I really don't have a specific thing I want you to do." I say shyly, barely able to look her in the face.

"Are you sure Ms. Car- I mean Spencer? Because I work for you so put me to work. I'm up for anything." She states with a confident grin.

When I don't say anything she cocks her head to the side, smile still in place. "You don't believe? Well I can guarantee I'm the best person at followin' orders. So toss me one." She requests while mimicking shooting an imaginary basketball into a hoop.

Her smile is so contagious I can't help but to smile a small one back. "Well, I would love if you started from the inside out. If that's okay with you that is." I'm really not used to telling people what to do.

"It's cool with me. Where do I start?" She is already grabbing her things off the floor and looking around with a carpenter's eye, studying all there is to see.

"If you like you can start with breakfast? If you haven't ate that is?" My sentence sounds more like a question then a statement.

A look a surprise flashes across her face but it disappears so quickly that it makes me wonder if I even saw it in the first place. "Are you sure, Ma'am?" She asks, unsure.

The uncertainty gives me the confidence I need to conquer up another smile. "Of course, Ashley, I'm almost done with it now. Come have a seat."

Breakfast was a quiet event besides the squeals of the twins and the rumbling raspy chuckles coming from the woman across the table from me as she watches the boys' antics.

Even with those little sounds the rest of the quiet makes me nervous with this mysterious woman sitting in my kitchen but oddly enough it is an exciting kind of nervous. I can't really explain it but just looking at her makes my heart rate race a tiny bit faster than normal. It's actually kind of unnerving that I can't really figure out why.

Nervously, I try to start a conversation with my dark haired company. "So, um, Ashley, were you in the military?" I gesture to the glossy black ink on her arm.

Her posture goes from calm and relaxed to ridge in two seconds flat, her eyes turning a hard black color that's filled with a profound sadness. "Yes, Ma'am. The Marine Corps." She answers stiffly. Ashley sits silently staring at the white and black tile, seemingly loss in thought, before looking back up at me with a look void of any emotion. "Can I start workin' now Ma'am?"

Slightly put off at the sudden change of mood, I weakly nod my permission while slipping her plate over to my side of the table as she stands and retrieves her equipment. "I'm sorry if-" I try to apologize before getting cut off.

"It's fine Ms. Spencer. Thank ya for breakfast, it was excellent... I will start up stairs if that's fine with ya." Even in a seemly poor mood she says this in a gentle and incredibly polite manner.

"That's completely fine Ashley. Thank you." I reply, wringing my hands tensely around my coffee mug.

She tips her hat with a nod and gathers her tools in her arms, walking quickly up the stairway as if she couldn't get away fast enough.

I watch the place where she disappeared around the corner for a minute or so before slowly walking out of the dining room and back into the kitchen. I guess that the military subject is a sore one and now I feel terrible for asking about it. Whatever happened most of been awful for her to reacted that way.

From what I gathered from yesterday's first meeting she seems like a very laid-back, calm, go with the flow type person with a bit of a jester's side but then again there is always something more to people; especially the quiet ones.

Shaking my head and planning on getting in a full apology later I turn to the twins with a grin asking if they would like to go outside to have a look around.

Walking around this monstrous yard brings back memories from my short time of living in Ohio; the dark and light green colors of the trees, the coolness of the grass, and of course the smell of rain in the air before a gentle summer shower. In LA all you could smell was the fast food places and the scent of the salty ocean.

The boys and I play around a naturally made sand box until lunch. When we find ourselves back inside you can immediately hear the pounding of a hammer from the floor directly above us. After a short mental debate, I make my way up to the southern with the intent of asking her to come down for lunch accompanied with my earlier planned apology.

By time I make it up the stairwell, down the hall, and to the room that Ashley was in the hammering had stopped. Suddenly cautious, I peak my head around the door and into the room only to find Ashley on her knees in the middle of the floor looking at something within her leather wallet.

"Hey, um, Ashley, are you okay?" I ask quietly causing her to jump up, spinning on her heel mid movement looking as if she was ready to fight; fists raised, crouched down, and eyes for of anger and a promise for violence.

The intense wild look in her eye forces my feet to propel back making me ram my back against the wall out in the hall way.

The sound of my collision seems to knock her out of whatever thought process she was in, turning her back into a woman now wearing a confused but shameful expression. "I'm sorry, miss, but I gotta to go. My, um, father needs me to come on back to the ranch to, uh, help 'im with loadin' cattle. I'm sorry."

With that said she grabs her tool belt and box before bolting out the door, flying down the stairs.

What in the world just happened?

**Review!**

**Sorry I took so long to update. Forgive me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**There is no excuse for how late I am on this update, but I can give you my deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimer: As y'all all know I don't own SON just the story plot and a handful of characters.**

**Ashley POV**

I stare out at the gently flowing creek from my spot on the rocky bank allowing all my worries and despair drift away with the current. I look about the large oaks thick honeysuckles, and prickly blackberry bushes with a sad smile.

I remember stumbling upon this little hollow when I was fifteen or sixteen years old; I had just partook in a full on blowout with my father over something only God remembers when I rushed out to the barn and saddled up my beloved Quarter Horse, Thunder.

I galloped full speed out of the barn yard and into the surrounding woods with the shouts of my father yelling my name fading into the distance. I don't know how long I rode through the trees but what after felt like hours Thunder jogged up to this shallow little creek encircled by a thicket of blackberries which instantly became my own little paradise quickly complete with a homemade hammock. Whenever I had to get away from something- my father, problems at school, a girlfriend, or even Shawn- I came here.

But this time it isn't any of those reasons for my presence here; it's a beautiful yet extremely tentative woman's fault. Well, I guess the word "fault" is not the right term to use here. It wasn't _her_ fault I freaked out like the crank I am when she came into the room. It's not _her_ fault I'm an unstable person who can't keep her emotions in check. It isn't _her_ fault I have fucking issues.

A gentle nudge to the back of my head brings me out of my internal rant. I twist my head around to face my interrupter, offering them a slight smile in response. Thunder, still my all faithful steed, bumps my forehead with his nose and snorts lightly.

"Yea, I know old man. You're getting' too old for me to just randomly pop up out of the blue and tear down here like your tail is fire." I whisper to the huge horse, kissing the white blaze running down his otherwise black nose.

He nuzzles my face and looks down at me with soulful brown eyes. I always believed that the eyes of a horse could look deep into the darks places in a person's soul and Thunder as proved it many times over to me.

I reach up and scratch at his ears affectionately. "It's just that I messed up today Thunder, I really did. Ya see there is this really nice little family that just moved into town yesterday and I was hired to work on the lady's house which just happens to be the old Vickers's place."

Thunder's ears perked up at the name making me to nod, "Yea that's place I told you about; the really nice property up on Eagles Nest. Anyway, I went up there today and that little gal, Spencer's her name, is the sweetest little lady I have ever met. I mean, c'mon she fed me this amazin' breakfast and treated me with the most absolute and sincere kindness in her quiet way and I go ahead and flip my damn switch over to Psycho Davies all because I looked at a picture. A picture!" I drop my head in my hands.

I take a deep breath and look back out to the creek where I spot Rocco trying to catch Minos with his massive paws. "Man, Thunder, it was so real- like-like I was back in that alleyway with Shawn draped over me injured and bleeding. But then I heard a voice, a voice so soft and sweet it made the scene disappear, but I was angry. Angry, I couldn't save him again. Because of that I'm sure that poor young lady is scared of me. First, I grab her uninvited in the truck the very first day I meet her then I turn on her like a rabid stray does to an unsuspecting rabbit on the second one."

I growl in frustration. "Shit! What do I do? I know I need to apologize but what if she doesn't accept it because she thinks I'm some sorta weirdo and doesn't want me around her kids? I _need_ this job. I _want_ this job…and well I- well I don't really like the idea of Ms. Carlin bein' afraid of me."

Spencer Carlin. Just her name gives me butterflies and sends a shiver down my spine. I haven't had a reaction to a woman like this since…since _her_. And those two little munchkins of Spencer's are completely endearing and exceedingly good-natured just like their mother. There's just something about those three little Carlins that wants to draw me in and keep me there and that scares me more than anything. Hell, I just met the family one day ago for cryin' out loud! I really am a mess aren't I?

I looked up at Rocco's whine to eye the thoroughly soaked and muddy dog. He licks my face instigating a smile out of me. I ruffle his ears lovingly before he suddenly starts shaking his fur and covering me in watery river clay. "Ahhh! C'mon Rocco! Really? Oh you're lucky I love you or I'd-" He interrupted me with another kiss to my face.

I push him away to stare at the runt with mild annoyance that slowly trickles away by the second. "Humph. You two are really good at listenin' and makin' me feel better. Do ya'll know that? I bet ya do." I say looking back and forth between my horse and Lab. With a sigh I stand up, wiping the back of my blue jeans off lazily.

After grabbing my black cowboy hat off the saddle horn and settling it back on my head, I grasp Thunder's reins and the back of the saddle, hoisting myself up on the horse's back with practiced ease.

"How 'bout we go home and I'll feed you two and grab myself a beer then think of a way to apologize to Spencer in the mornin'. Yea?"

I'm answered with a bark and Thunder tossing his head excitedly.

I smile and tap my heels gently causing my gelding to shoot forward towards home.

**The Next Morning at 7:46**

I sitting in my truck outside Spencer's house trying to gather the nerve to go to the door. But before I can even come close to convincing myself to get out of the truck I see a little head of blonde hair peep out the window before disappearing. A moment later the front door opens and a little toddler in Spiderman pajamas comes rocketing off the porch and to the door my Chevy.

Slowly, I open my door and smile at the small child grinning up at me. "Hi Ashwe." Scotty says happily, grabbing my glove covered hand and dragging me out of my rig. I am barely able to let Rocco out of Kristy before I'm hauled up the steps of the porch. Which needs to be fixed I observe thoughtfully.

"Mommy's making bweakfast, Ashwe." He informs me cheerfully. Great just the mentioning of that beautiful blonde sends my heart on a rampage. Oh boy.

I walk into the kitchen to find Spencer in front of the oven wearing a knee length blue skirt and a white spaghetti top with a yellow apron over the top frying bacon. I clear my throat quietly as not to frighten her.

She jumped anyway and turned around hold the hand she was gripping the spatula with to her chest. "Oh. Hi, Ashley. I didn't hear you come in… um, I didn't think you would be here today…" she says trailing off uncertainly.

I blush and look down at my feet shamefully. "Yea, I, uh, Scotty kinda pulled me in before I could knock this mornin'…and about yesterday… I, um, well I apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for and-and I'm sorry I scared you because I'm sure I did. I'm not always like that. Um, damn- I'm mean dang. Crap. I don't-"

A soft touch to my arm stops my rambling mess. I look down at her hand surprised at the sudden contact; she seems just as surprised at her action as me. Slowly she moves her hand off my arm and awkwardly lowers it to her side.

"Easy, Ashley. It's okay. Really it is. I was more concerned than frightened. I mean were you- no- are you okay?" She asks softly, eyes looking down at our feet shyly.

I swallow harshly. Wow, she is a better person than I thought. She's not _scared_ of me but _concerned_ for me. "Um, yeah, I'm okay, ma'am. I just had a little… problem yesterday. I'm perfectly fine now." I smile at her reassuringly.

She eyes me for a second before nodding slightly. "If you are sure, but if you aren't you can go home if you need to. I wouldn't want to cause you any problems." She tells me sweetly.

I shake my head from side to side. "No, no, I'm good. Ready rock!" I grin.

She smiles back and gestures to the table. "Breakfast?"

"Please and thank you, ma'am."

After another tasty breakfast consisting of blueberry pancakes and maple bacon I start to head up stairs just to be stopped by Spencer. "Hey Ashley?"

I stop and turn around adjusting my baseball cap so it's backwards. "Yes, Spencer?"

The blonde shuffles uncomfortably. "Do you think you could start on the shower today? The only water that will run is the cold. If you can that is?"

I grin and nod. "Plumbing is one of my many talents Miss." I say playfully.

Spencer giggles quietly making my grin wider. "One of many, huh?" she says teasingly.

I chuckle. "I have mad skills with these babies." I wiggle my fingers at her.

She blushes and scuffs her toes against the carpet. "I believe you. I'm, uh, going to take the boys for a walk. If you need anything just say so."

I nod my understanding. "Why don't ya take Rocco with ya. He'll keep an eye out for snakes and what not… oh! Right behind the house about fifteen yards back there is a blackberry bush. I kinda noticed all the bakin' stuff in the kitchen earlier and well the berries are awesome in pies and such."

She smiles up at me. "Thank you. I'll have to take the boys down there to pick some…I like making cobblers." I smile a little as she walks away. It seems she is kinda warmin' up to me. I straighten my tool belt and continue up the stairs.

Whelp it's time for work.

**11:45**

I'm just finishing the finally touches on the water heater when the creak of the floor boards alert me to someone walking down the hall. "Ashley?" Spencer's soft voice calls down the hallway to me.

"I'm at the end down here." I holler back to her.

A few seconds later a blonde head pokes around the corner at me. "How's it going up here, Ash?"

My eyebrows shoot up at the use of my nickname. She immediately blushes and starts to apologize but before she could I smile at her and say, "I'm done with the water heater now. Whatcha got for me now, Spence?"

She relaxes but blushes more fiercely. "Well I was wondering how you felt about subs for lunch. I'm sure you're hungry." She says shyly.

She really is a bashful little thing.

"I think it sounds great. When should I be down?" I question as I rinse my hands in the sink.

"Now if you want. I just have to finish up and get the boys from the porch. You can start on something else after lunch. Does that work?"

I readjust my hat and nod. "It's a plan."

Together we walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I slip in a seat at the table as she goes to the fridge taking out pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, and other sandwich stuff. Spencer starts chopping the veggies, humming to herself.

"Delta Dawn." I mumble.

"Hmmm." She asks imploringly.

I clear my throat. "The tune you were hummin'. It was Delta Dawn by Tanya Tucker. Right?"

Spencer smiles. "Yeah. My father used to sing this when we went fishing back in Ohio. I haven't thought of the song in years. This place reminds me so many things… I can only think of the tune. The words escape me." She mutters the last part dejectedly.

I don't know what possessed me but for some reason I start singing:

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on  
>Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?<br>And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today  
>To take you to his mansion in the sky?<em>

Spencer looks up at me in shock, but it hastily fades away quickly being replaced by a delicate smile._  
><em> 

_She's forty-one and her daddy still calls her, 'baby'  
>All the folks around Brownsville say she's crazy<br>'Cause she walks down town with a suitcase in her hand  
>Looking for a mysterious dark-haired man<em>

The younger woman starts humming along with me, again turning back to her vegetables on the counter as I continue singing the older song.__

_In her younger days they called her Delta Dawn  
>Prettiest woman you ever laid eyes on<br>Then a man of low degree stood by her side  
>And promised her he'd take her for his bride<em>

I haven't sung this song in almost eleven years…since my mother died. This was her favorite song to sing while she was riding or doing house chores.__

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on  
>Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?<br>And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today  
>To take you to his mansion in the sky?<em>

I hear Spencer turn back toward me before I hear her voice join in with my own. A soprano to my bass. __

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on  
>Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?<br>And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today  
>To take you to his mansion in the sky?<em>

Slowly, she walks over to me still singing.__

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on  
>Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?<br>And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today  
>To take you to his mansion in the sky?<em>

Little by little I stand and we sing face to face, eyes lock together.__

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on  
>Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?<br>And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today  
>To take you to his mansion in the sky?<em>

When the song ends so does the intense eye contact. After a second of dead silence Spencer giggles and when I look over at her she has a look in her eyes that I can't seem to read.

"Thank you, Ash."

I smile a nose crinkling smile at her. "You're welcome, Spence."

**Well, what do ya'll think? Still worth writing? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill.**

**Spencer POV**

It's been two hours since Ashley went home about an hour after our shared little duet in the kitchen. I can't believe she did that; it was probably the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a long while.

It's amazing how she can go from heartbreakingly desolate and startlingly angry one day but then come back the very next and be absolutely great and cheerful like her episode the other day never happened. She seemed so shaken yesterday, like something terrible just happened. The look in her eyes was…so tortured and alone.

I sigh and continue folding the boys' tiny shirts and pants, placing them in neat little piles on the unoccupied couch cushion beside me.

Earlier in the kitchen, that moment when our eyes connected, sent an odd thrill through my body. It was like every nerve in my body was crackling like a livewire. Her big chocolate eyes had a look that I couldn't decipher in them, one I haven't ever seen before. It was exhilarating; it made me want to get closer to the slightly older marine. And that very thought alone confuses and quite frankly alarms me to no end.

Moaning in pleasure, I stand and stretch my arms above my head.

"I should probably check on the boys." I mumble to myself whilst walking up the stair case. As I'm walking down the hallway I feel my foot hit a small hard object, kicking it halfway down the hall. Curious, I go to pick up the item which turns out to be a ratty yellow tennis ball that I saw the boys throwing around to Rocco earlier today. I chuckle and step into the boy's play room.

I smile when I see the two toddlers passed out on the floor surrounded by a mountain of half unpacked boxes and scattered toys. I lay the tennis ball in my hand on the book self before hoisting both tiny children up into my arms. After tucking them in on the temporary air mattress in my bedroom, I head back down stairs and pick up the wireless phone that Ash hooked up right before she took off on down the road.

I quickly dial the all too familiar phone number waiting anxiously as the phone rings. It's picked up within a few seconds.

"Hello?" My brother's gruff voice questions warily over the line.

"Hey Glen! How are you?" I ask excitedly.

"Spencer?! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to hear from you. How are you? How are my boys? How is the house? Are they treating you nicely up there, Spence?" He questions like rapid fire, barely taking any breathes in between inquiries.

I giggle at his enthusiasm. "I'm great, the boys are doing wonderful, the house is beautiful, and the people are amazing. How are you and Madi?"

"That's awesome Spence. I'm glad it's working out nicely. We are doing great. Missing you already though. I can't wait until the end of these three weeks. It'll be nice to see my family and my old buddy Clay again." He says excitedly.

I sigh into the receiver. "Yeah me too. It will go by fast I hope. Ashley's told me about a few places we can go see when you two get here. She was telling me about a national park today where we can go camping. We haven't been in forever." I say dreamily. I really love the outside down here. It's so green and full of beautiful life.

Glen laughs. "Yeah that sounds fun, but I don't think Madison will be to into it. You know how my city girl wife is. Indoors only unless we are on the beach or in a swimming pool."

Yeah, Madi can be a little bit of a drama queen when she wants to be when it comes to getting dirty or sleeping somewhere other than a bed. "That's true but I'm sure the two of us could pressure her into it."

He laughs again, snorting lightly. "We'll see when the time comes, I guess," He goes silent, "So, whose Ashley?"

I instantly feel a blush run up my neck and settle on my cheeks, turning them a toasty red. "She is the one fixing up the house for me. She is really…nice."

Oh my goodness, why am I blushing?

I can hear the smirk in Glen's voice when he teasingly says, "Ooooh. Is she a blonde, brunette, or red head? What about her eyes? Blue, green, brown, or hazel. Is she hot, little sis?"

I blush an even deeper shade of red. "What's it matter Glen? You're married."

He scoffs. "I'm just asking. Well what is then? Come on Spence!"

I roll my eyes, the redness in my cheeks residing slightly. "Tall, curly haired brunette with chocolate brown eyes…and yes, she is really pretty."

Glen whistles. "She sounds smoking Spencey…maybe we should come down a few weeks early…"

"Glen!" I scold him lightly. He never will change will he?

He chuckles. "Alright! I kid. I kid."

My mind suddenly wonders over to my mother and Aiden. I grimace just thinking about what probably happened when my husband came home to find me, the boys, and most his stuff gone and cleared out.

I clear my throat. "Hey, um, Glen," I start quietly causing the laughter on the other end of the line to halt, "What happened…what happened with Aiden?"

My brother sighs. "He came up to my house in a whirlwind of anger holding the divorce papers you had written up in his hand and demanded to come into my house. He only stopped when I threatened to call the police, but he has been sitting in front of the house all day today. Waiting for you to come out, I guess. Even after I told him you left."

Oh God. My poor brother and sister in law have to put up with that-that psychopath while I sit down here enjoying the peace and serenity that only comes from being in the country.

"Oh, Glen. I'm sorry. The two of you shouldn't have to put up with Aiden like this. I'm so very sorry." I tell him through a sob that's threatening to choke me.

"No, no, no Spencer. Listen to me ok?" I nod, but realizing he couldn't see I answered him weakly, "You've had to put up with him for six years now, okay. You've had to put up with our mother for even longer. I think you deserve the chance to live without all of this bullshit. I want you to make friends, get that teaching job you've wanted for so long….maybe even meet somebody. I want you to live the life _you_ want no matter what _anyone else_ thinks about it. Okay?"

I wipe away the stray tears that had escaped throughout Glen's speech. God, do I love my big brother. I don't know what would have happen to me without him in my corner. "Okay," I whisper, my voice cracking in emotion, "I love Glen."

**The Next Day: 7:20**

I again wake up with four little feet pressed into my back and stomach with the soft sounds of Skylar's snores emitting from his mouth from down by my knees. It is amazing how I can even get an hour's worth of sleep with these two. I can't wait for their beds to get here. I untangle myself form the boys then wrap my robe around me as I walk down the hall, the wood floors icy on my feet.

As I'm making my coffee I look out the window by the sink, quickly spotting Ashley's beat up truck sitting in the driveway missing its driver. Furrowing my brow, I grip my coffee cup in my hand, walking to the front porch.

When I open up the front door I find Ashley kneeling down by the steps taking measurements with her tape measure, a short pencil hanging out of the corner of her mouth, whilst wearing a mask of concentration on her handsome face. Handsome? Where did that come from?

"Good mornin' Spence." Her gruff voice floats up to my ears, her eyes never leaving the boards.

I blush at the nickname. "Good morning Ash. Could I interest you in some coffee? It's freshly brewed."

She finally looks up at me with a nose crinkling grin. "I'd love some though I hope I'm not _too _early." She looks at my robe meaningfully, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

I giggle nervously. "No, your fine. Do you take cream and sugar?"

She shakes her head causing the wild curls of her ponytail to bouncy back and forth from under her cowboy hat. "No. Black would be great. Thank you, ma'am."

I give her a smile before going back inside, pouring the coffee in a plain black mug and grabbing two chocolate chip cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Here you are, Ashley." I say, offering her the coffee mug and cookie.

She wipes her hands off on her gray tank top and accepts the mug and the cookie with a raised eyebrow at the latter.

Taking a seat close to her side, I laugh at the look she's giving me. "What? It's never too early for cookies. Plus they are really yummy with coffee." I tell her with a little grin, dunking my own cookie in my coffee and taking a bite. Mmmm so good.

She chuckles. "Yummy, huh? Well I can't pass that up now can I?" she takes a bite of the cookie, her eyes widen as she chews. "This is by far the best cookie ever." She says with awe, looking at the small sweet like it was gold.

I flush. "Thank you. I try."

"Well try no more darlin'! You succeeded." She dips the cooking in the coffee, taking another bite.

I like my lips nervously. "Would you like another one?"

Ashley bobs her head up and down. "Or three?" she asks childishly.

A bubble of laughter makes its way out of my chest. "Or three." I confirm, walking back inside the get her some more of the sweets.

I bring out a plate of cookies and place it into her excited hands. "Thank you, Ma'am!"

I giggle. "You're very welcome."

Its goes silent as she eats, besides her sounds of pleasure every time she bites into a cookie.

"So, Spencer, what did you do out in Hollywood?" Ashley says suddenly, looking down at me with curious eyes.

I freeze up a little. "Oh, um, I was a, um, an art teacher before I got pregnant with the twins. After that my hus- ex-husband," I correct myself, "didn't allow me to work."

Ashley froze up little and stared at me. "He didn't _allow _you to work?" She whispers angrily.

I scoot away from her quickly, looking down at my feet. "I, uh, I'm going to go check on the boys and start breakfast." I mumble while retreating into the house, away from Ashley's pleading expression, begging me stay and apologizing at the same time.

**Later That Day**

Ashley has been quiet since my slip up out on the porch. I can tell she wants to say something but every time I think she is going to she snaps her mouth shut and continues repairing the upstairs flooring.

I send Scotty and Skylar up to tell her dinner is ready and when she walks down, one toddler cradled in each arm, she smiles a gentle smile at me. I return it and relieve her of Scotty to place him on his booster seat while Ashley does the same with Skylar.

"It looks great, Spence." The marine says softly when I place her plate of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and Mac &Cheese in front of her.

After a messy meal thanks to my sons, Ashley helps me clean up the kitchen. Its silent like the rest of the day has been.

"Thank you." I whisper to her when she dries the last plate that I handed over to her.

"No problem, Spencer," She hesitates, "If ya ever need someone to talk to I can, um, lend an ear. If ya need it that is." She reaches up and ever so slowly brushes a stray lock of my blonde hair from my forehead.

I grip her hand in between my own. "Thank you, again, Ash."

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON.**

**Ashley's POV**

I'm driving back to Davies Ranch listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd's Free Bird playing quietly throughout the cab of the truck, thinking about Spencer's comment that she said earlier this morning. What did she mean by "my ex-husband didn't allow me to work"? Did she mean he didn't want her to work because he needed her to stay home with their children until they were older or did she mean he didn't permit her work? That she was forbidden to?

My brows furrow and I reach out to shift gears.

Is that why she left him? Because he was controlling? If so, was he also…hurting her? That would explain a lot…like her shyness, her jumpiness, and her fear a being touched.

My hands clinch around the steering wheel in anger.

How could someone harm such a beautiful, sweet, and kind woman? Even I could tell that she has a gentle soul the very moment I looked into those sparkling blue eyes the other day in the dinner: this woman has a good heart, a heart too caring for someone to abuse it. Someone would be lucky to be able to call that young woman their own.

I do know one thing though; I'm going to figure out how to help Spencer. I mean, there was obvious pain in those baby blues today out on the porch. There is a presence of deep sadness that needs to be taken away and if I can help in some way, by God I'm going to.

I take a deep calming breath through my nose whilst turning down the dirt road which leads down into the valley that I've call home for all my twenty-six years. God, I can hardly believe I'm only in my mid-twenties, I feel so much older than that now a days. Way to damn old.

Pulling up to the house, I spot a very familiar Dodge Durango sitting out in front of the old tire swing set I built for Kyla for her sixth birthday. I lay my head back onto the seat and groan. I do not want to deal with this right now or ever for that matter.

I sit in my truck for probably ten minutes before I'm able to get up the gumption to get out and walk into my own house.

"Maybe I can just sneak by and they won't even realize I even came through." I grumble to myself, hefting Rocco up into my arms so his nails wouldn't crack against the wooden boards in the foyer.

I grunt. "Damn you've gained some weight dude." I whisper to the lab. He just throws his paws over my shoulders and thumps his tail against my side, licking my chin quickly.

I roll my eyes and carefully start tiptoeing through the living room. When I look over at the couch I notice Raife dead asleep on the sofa, an empty beer bottle gripped slackly in his hand. I glance quickly around the room and listen for any other noises that would suggest that anyone was down here. Neither seeing nor hearing anything or anyone I continue up the stairs.

Hmmm Kyla most be upstairs in her bedroom or something. As far as the owner of the SUV outside, I hope they are out yonder looking for me and are thinking of giving up soon. That would be awesome in so many ways. I just want to grab a beer, kick off my boots, strip out of my clothes, take another damn pain pill and watch TV until I pass out.

I continue tiptoeing down the hallway and when I get to my bedroom door I nudge it open quietly with my elbow. Since I was looking down, I didn't see the strikingly beautiful woman sitting across my unmade bed.

"Hello Gunnery Sergeant Davies." A voice smooth as silk, purrs seductively from my left.

Startled, I drop Rocco onto the floor with a thud. The dog looks up at me in annoyance but I completely miss it, looking at the young red head reclining on my queen sized bed.

I can't help but let my eyes travel the gentle curves of her pale body encased in her skin tight little black dress that displays her assets proudly. Quickly realizing what I'm doing I rip of eyes away from her body to stare into her lustful hazel eyes.

"What are ya doin' here, Amy? I told ya not to come unless the kids are with ya. You're not supposed to be here." I growl, removing my long sleeve shirt and tossing it on the floor next to my bureau. I turn away from the woman, yanking my dog tags off to toss them carelessly on the desk beside me.

"Yes I know Ashley but can you really blame me? I've been so lonely lately." I feel two smooth hands land on my shoulders, kneading softly.

I shrug her hands off and spin around. "Don't touch me!" I snap at her, walking away to sit on the bed in order to slide off my boots, glaring at her hotly.

She isn't even fazed. "Oh, Ashley. You know that you don't mean that. You used to find my touch very…pleasurable." She murmurs saucily.

I flinch. "That was a while ago. It didn't mean anythin'. I was vulnerable, you were vulnerable, and we both wanted the comfort of another person. It shouldn't have happened. It was wrong, deceitful, and dishonorable to your husband…my best friend." I whisper out the last part.

One and a half months after Shawn's funeral, Amy came to me crying and heartbroken. It started off with me just cradling her in my arms and whispering how sorry I was and that I'd do anything she needed me to do to help. Anything at all. After a while she pulled away and I thought she was done crying and wanted to talk but instead she pulled me into a desperate kiss. At first I tried to fight it, I really did, but a sudden urge for the comfort of another's body heat and emotional release overwhelmed me so I let her pull my body on top of her own and proceeded to lose myself in her embrace.

The next morning I felt like a real piece of work. I was disgusted with myself for allowing my emotions to run out of control like that with a woman who was just widowed and that happened to be my best friend's – my brother's-wife and the mother of my nieces and nephews.

Amy and I didn't speak or see each other for two weeks until the day arrived when she once again came for me. Yet again, I fell into her comforting arms and lost myself in her fiery embrace. It continued for weeks until one day I couldn't do it anymore; the heavy guilt was starting to slowly crush me, suffocating the little life I still had harbored inside my shell of a person. I put an end to it and since I did Amy has been trying to tempt me with her body and alluring words ever since. It's like she wants to punish me and this is the only way she knows how.

Amy sighs. "Really Ashley? He's dead. God knows I miss him and pray that what happened was just a long terrible dream that I'll wake up from any second but it's not. We aren't hurting anyone. No one knows."

I scoff. "I miss 'im too and havin' sex with you is rubbin' his memory in the dirt. No one may know but _I _know and that's 'nough for me. I will not do it again. Get that through your head. If you have any respect for your husband you will leave and not come back unless it's for me to see the kids. Other than that…stay away from me."

I hate to be so harsh, especially with Amy, but I can't allow her to try to rekindle something that was never truly there. There can't be anything happening between us. Ever again.

Amy titters sadly. "Both you and Shawn were always so loyal to each other…" she turns away from me, wiping a tear from her cheek, "I just miss him so much and the two of you were so much alike I just needed to…"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the side of her head. "I understand but I can't do this anymore. Please understand that Amy. Please." I tighten my arms around the red head as more tears track down her face, smearing her mascara.

"I know, Ash. I understand. I'm going to go… I'll see ya." She whispers into my shoulder. She pulls away from my arms, smiling sadly at me. Amy turns away and walks out my door without another word.

I stare at the doorway with a feeling I can really place settling into the bottom of my stomach before slumping down onto my bed, burying my head in my pillow.

Ahhh. What a day.

**The Next Day at 7:56**

I'm checking the porch steps that I worked on yesterday, making sure that everything was in order, when Spencer walks out with two cups of coffee and a plate full of those amazing peanut butter cookies with a dazzling smile gracing her face that could quite possibly light up the darkest room.

I grin brightly back and reach out my hand to relieve her of my coffee cup and the cookies. "Howdy there, Miss Spencer."

The blonde takes a seat on the top step and pats a spot next to her, inviting me down before returning my greeting. "Good morning Ashley…How was your night?"

Her question surprises me but I grin easily and shrug good-naturally anyway. "It was…interestin' to say the least. How 'bout yours?"

She licks her lips and wrings her hands. "It was nice. The twins and I took advantage of the surround sound and theater system you set up last night."

I chuckle. "I glad. That is a really sick system ya got there, darlin'. I have to say I'm a tad bit jealous." I say teasingly.

She flushes. "You're welcome to watch a movie with us sometime if you'd like. I was digging through my boxes last night and I found a few movies I haven't really watched in a…while."

Is she asking me to stay and have a movie night with her?

She must have seen the question in my eyes because she blushes a deeper shade of red. "I mean, if you want to. I'm making a baked chicken with French fried onions. Um, and I'm going to use those blackberries the boys and I picked to bake a cobbler."

My mouth waters at her words. God does this woman know how to win someone over or what?

I smile dreamily and nod. "You had me a chicken, Spence. I love me some good ol' food and yours just happens to be terrific."

She looks down bashfully. "You're too kind."

Hesitantly I reach over, my hand hovering under her chin. She flinches back for a moment but after a few seconds she leans closer to my hand allowing me to cup her chin, angling it up to face mine. "You really need to give yourself some credit. I know we have only known each other a few days but I can tell you are so much better than you think."

Her eyes glimmer with ushered tears and slowly she leans in and hugs me. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means. I can see the same thing when I look at you."

My breath hitches and I hug her slightly tighter before untangling from our embrace. "Thanks darlin'"

She smiles and slides back to lean on the railing, wiping a tear from her eye. What is with me and making girls cry lately?

"Breakfast?" She questions shyly, looking up at me from under her lashes.

I snort a laugh. "Always!"

**5:47 P.M. **

"What is that?"

"A hammer."

"What is that?"

"A tape measure."

"What is _this_?" Scotty asks holding up my heavy duty riveter set for inspection.

"It's a riveter." I answer, looking back at the leaky pipe under the sink that I've been trying to fix for the last thirty minutes without luck.

It seems that Scotty and Skylar have really warmed up to me and have been talking and asking nonstop questions. Well Scotty is talking while Skylar just sits next to me on my right playing with an unsharpened carpenter's pencil.

"What does it do?" The little blonde asks setting the tool down and looking up at me curiously.

I finish tightening the pipe before answering. "It puts screws, pins, nails, and fasteners in a piece of metal."

"Ooooh. Is it fun?" He asks as I put away my tools.

"Yea it is but ya have to get older before usin' it. Okay?" I inform him.

"Otay, Ashwe."

Skylar looks up at me and lefts up his arms silently asking to be held. I smile and lift the dark hair lad into my arms.

Skylar smiles back for a second before his face is buried in my neck shyly. "Hi." He whispers cutely.

"Hi." I chuckle.

When we walk down the stairs a marvelous aroma slaps me in the face causing my stomach to roar.

"Smells yummy." Skylar says into the crook of my neck.

I nod in agreement. "Sure does bud."

Scotty lets go of my hand and rockets off into the kitchen squealing, "Mooooommmmmy," all the way.

I'm right there with the boy; eating this amazing smelling food and seeing a cheerful Spencer smile sounds nice.

I chock an eyebrow at myself for thinking that last part but after a moment I shrug and continue on. "Are you ready to eat?" I ask Skylar with a smirk.

He pulls away from my shoulder to nod happily. "Yep!"

I walk into the kitchen, spotting Spencer setting plates on the table that are piled high with delicious looking chicken. I set Skylar on his booster before taking a seat to his left while Spencer sits across from me with Scotty to her left.

"Thank ya, Spence. It looks great, of course." I praise her before digging in.

"You're very welcome." She giggles then full out laughs when a moan my appreciation as I take the first bite. I swear that her food is definitely the best I've ever had including Granny Rose's which is saying something.

A few minutes of silences tick by before I decide to break it. "So what are we watchin' tonight Spence?"

She chortles nervously. "I'm not sure if you'll be too interested but I have _The Bride of Frankenstein_, _House of Usher_, _House on Haunted Hill_, and _Nosferatu_."

I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise. "All classics, Spence, I'm impressed. Wait what year is _House on Haunted Hill_?

She beams. "1959 I believe."

I nod in approval. "Hmmm, I love old movies. My mother and I used to watch 'em together all the time. Nobody else liked 'em."

Spencer shakes her head. "I know what you mean. No one at home, not even my brother would sit down and watch with me. Except Brody, but he was a cat so…"

I laugh. "Well, I'll gladly watch 'em with ya."

She just smiles then turns her attention to her blonde haired son as he tugs on her blouse.

After Spencer and I clean and put away the dishes, we all pile up in the living room, which is most empty of boxes, and stretch out on the couch. Well, the boys got to stretch out anyway; Scotty is laid out with his head on his mother's lap and his feet placed on his brother's back while Skylar had his head nestled into my side with his feet resting on his twin's chest.

Once they are comfortable, the older blonde presses play on the remote. I give a little smile when the title of _Nosferatu _pops up; this was my mama's favorite silent film and mine as well.

We are thirty minutes into the movie when the soft snores of the toddlers reach my ears. I look over at Spencer and she reaches over and pauses the movie. We both grab a boy, taking them upstairs. Once they are tucked in nice and tight we head back and settle down onto the sofa with matching sighs as we both stretch out.

"That's better." I hear Spencer mutter as she curls up like a sleepy house cat. I laugh and stretch my legs out on the couch until my feet are a few inches away from the younger woman's knees.

It's not until halfway through _The Bride of Frankenstein _that my world falls into a peaceful dreamless sleep, one I haven't had in a long while.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill.**

**Spencer POV**

Hot, bright sunlight shining in my face makes me wrinkle my nose as I turn my head to bury it in my very warm pillow…a pillow that smells heavily of sawdust, hay, peppermint, tobacco, and _Old Spice_ body wash.

"Old Spice_? Saw dust?"_ I think sleepily, my brows furrowing in confusion. After a few seconds I decide it doesn't really matter, letting my exhaustion and absolute comfort win me over. I just shrug my shoulders and cuddle closer to the wonderfully scented pillow.

My eyes snap open when a deep groan resounds from somewhere above me as well as the sudden movement from under me. I lift my head up, immediately meeting a pair of sleepy, yet still stunning, chocolate eyes.

Ashley stares back at me in silent shock. After a moment I start to slowly sit up but I abruptly find that I can't. I look down to find that Ashley had looped her arms around my waist sometime during the night. Looking back up, I see that I had returned the favor; my arms are tightly clinched around her torso. I blush hotly realizing that the pillow I had been nuzzling my face into just happens to be her breasts.

When I look back up at her she's watching me with hesitant eyes.

The marine clears her throat, "G'mornin' Spencer?" She asks more than says, her voice unbelievably more husky due to drowsiness.

I lick my suddenly dry licks. Geez that's…sexy.

Flushing, once again, at my own thoughts, I reply, "Good morning to you too, Ash."

She grins that nose crinkling smile and sits up, keeping me cradled to her chest. My breath hitches in my throat when she shifts causing the abs under my hand over her tank top to flex. Never before have I felt like this for anyone. Not once. But at this very moment sitting in this woman's embrace it feels amazing. It feels…safe.

"Um I'm sorry for fallin' asleep. I must have been mighty tired or somethin'. My apologies, ma'am." Ashley rasps, removing one of her hands from my hip too run it through her thick curls.

I giggle at her sleepy expression. "It's fine, Ashley. No harm one. I did invite you to stay after all."

She shrugs and smiles. "You did, I suppose."

A soft whine has us both looking over at the fireplace where Rocco is laying fast asleep with his feet moving about crazily like he was running.

Ashley chuckles. "I wonder what he is dreamin' 'bout… probably chasin' a dream rabbit."

I giggle. "He is so funny."

I feel her nod in agreement. "He is. I have to say he is most likely the best friend I've had. He is always there for me y'know? Always sitting and listening to me without judgment... who ever said dogs were man's best friend had it right."

I shyly lay my head on her shoulder. "I imagine he is. The twins adore him…maybe I should consider getting a puppy when they get a little bigger."

She leans us both back against the arm of the couch before replying. "I would consider it if I were you. Dogs are wonderful. There is something about them that can always brighten your day no matter what. They have a way of helping…a dejected hearts."

I look away from a still sleeping Rocco to gaze into her unexpectedly tear filled eyes. I reach a hand to her cheek, turning her face towards mine. "How did he save you?" I whisper to her.

She closes her eyes, allowing tears to escape.

We sit in silence for a little over five minutes before she decides to talk to me. "A little over a year ago I lost someone very close to me. He was my best friend since we were a few years old… He was like the brother I never had. We did everything together: fishin', huntin', ridin' horses, ridin' motorcycles, chasin' girls, and hell we even shared birthday parties since our birthdays were only a week apart. We did everything."

I shift off her lap, quickly repositioning so she could nestle her head into my neck. She responds to the change of position by wrapping her arms tighter around my hips, pulling me into her side. For once in my life I didn't even care about the closeness of another person. She needs someone and I'm going to be that someone no matter what that entitles at the moment. Seeing such a strong person cry is unnerving. It shouldn't happen; especially to one so heart-breakly beautiful.

She continues, "Shawn and I were in the Marines since we were seventeen. We requested to stay in the same units and eventually we even became partners… I was a sniper and he was my spot man. We were a good team. Some may have argued that we were the best…" She trails off lost in thought.

I tighten my hold on her body and wait for her to continue. She squeezes me back in acknowledgment. "Anyway, we were sent out overseas to take out three special targets…once our job was done we were meetin' back up at the rally point when we cornered…he died givin' me a chance to get away… They all blame me. His family. My family. Our friends. Everyone does."

She has tears rolling down her face by this point of the story. I press my forehead against the side of her head. "It's okay, Ash. Shhhh, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I can tell you that wouldn't have just let that happen. You are a brave woman; I know you would have fought if you could have. If they blame you, they don't have any intelligence and understanding of true family whatsoever. "

She sniffles against me. "Thank you, Spencer, but it's not just that. What's worse is that his sacrifice almost went to waste. I nearly died in those tunnels. If I had, his life would have been given up for nothin'."

I pull away from her in shock. "What do you mean? You almost died?"

She looks into my wide eyes for what seemed like forever before sighing and pulling away from me to stand in front of the couch. She shrugs out of her long sleeve shirt and pulls off her tank top until she was all the way stripped down to her black sports bra.

My eyes widen even more at the five large round scars painted on her otherwise perfect tan skin. Without thinking I reach out to touch and trace over one of the two scars on her lower abdomen, lightly running my fingers across it.

The brunette's stomach jumps slightly at the contact but quickly relaxes. I look up to gaze into her face, about to ask if what I was doing was okay, but when I see the look of pure relaxation and pleasure written across her face, I decide to continue. Slowly my hand travels to the twin abdominal scar then gradually up to the one engraved onto her abs, to the one on decorating her ribcage, and lastly to the biggest one up on her chest.

Her hand lands on the top of my head. "The doctors said I was extremely lucky to be alive. They have no idea how I survived besides my pure will and stubbornness to live."

I grab her calloused hand and tug her back on the couch. "You still have a purpose, Ash. You are still here with us for a reason. Just you watch." I whisper somewhat bashfully. Her intense brown eyes search my own for a moment.

"I hope you're right Spencer." She mumbles.

I smile and wipe the leftover tears from her handsome face. "I have a good feeling about it." I don't know what or how but I know whatever she's here for its going to be great.

"God, I'm a mess. Look at me cryin' all over ya. I'm not a nutcase, I promise." She jokes halfheartedly.

I smile sadly at the sadness in her voice. "Hey! Do you know what cheers everyone up?" I say excitedly.

She shakes her head. "No. What?"

I stand up and tighten my grip on her hand that I'd forgot I was still holding. "My Grandma Carlin's famous apple pie! And I just happen to have everything for it."

She chuckles while looking down at her watch. "But it's only 8:47 in the mornin'. Isn't too early for desserts?"

I laugh. "I think we can break that rule this morning. Don't you? I think we could use I nice freshly baked pie."

She laughs heartily. "I can agree with that!"

I start pulling out ingredients. "If you want there are towels under the sink in the bathroom. You can take a shower that may help you feel better as well." I suggest.

She nods and smiles gratefully. "That sounds good. I keep extra clothes and stuff in the truck just in case. Ya never know what'll happen y'know?"

She walks out front to get her stuff as I shuffle around the kitchen. It's nice to finally know what the reason was for that sadness in her eyes. I can't believe what that poor wonderful woman went though. I also can't understand how people can blame that superb woman for that man's death. It's awfully obvious that she had loved him. They were like siblings and no one wants anything to happen to their family… We all want what's best for them. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Glen or Madi.

My thoughts are interrupted by two sets of feet padding through the kitchen. "G'morning, Mommy." The boys greet me at the same time.

"Good morning, my babies." I say brightly and engulf them both in a hug before placing multiple kisses to each of their cheeks.

They both giggle when I release them, letting them climb onto their boosters. "Did Ashy swend the night, Mommy?" Scotty asks through a yawn.

"Yes she did." I answer, kneading the dough for the pie crust.

"Why?"

"Because we fell asleep on the couch watching movies."

"Oh." Scotty pauses, "I like her." He continues.

"I do too. She nice. And pweety." Skylar says quietly, petting Rocco who must have just woke up as well.

I smile and turn to my sons. "I like her too, guys. And I also think she's very pretty as well."

Scotty smiles. "I wike her more than Daddy; she doesn't be scawy and be mean to you. She makes you smiwe and waugh."

I tear up at the look on both the boy's face. "I like her way more too babies. I like her a lot."

"Yay!" they cry together and clap.

I laugh and ruffle both their hair. "Do you think we could talk her into showing us where a park's at today?"

"I'm sure I can manage that." Ashley's raspy voice from over by the doorway makes me jump. I then redden in the cheeks when I realize she could have heard me and the boy's talking.

I look down at my hands; my earlier courage from this morning is gone. "Th-that would be great."

Her hand is suddenly under my chin. She angles my face up, making me look into her face. "I think it'll be fun. When we get back you and I can figure out something to do with that extra room. Whatcha say?"

I smile slowly and nod. "Sounds great."

She returns my smile. "Awesome! While this pie's cookin' why don't ya go take a shower while I watch it and the two youngins here?"

"I will. Thanks, Ash."

"No problem."

**11:25**

Ash and I are sitting on an old wooden park bench watching the boys as they play in the sandbox a few feet away.

After eating a slice of pie, Ashley drove us up to a nice little park out by a small church. It's a simple park with only a handful of toys but it pretty, relaxing, and the boys are enjoying it and that's all that matters.

Slowly, I lean to where I'm resting against Ashley's side. Just as slowly, she wraps her arm around my shoulders in a comforting embrace. I have no idea where the sudden need of physical contact came from but I can't seem to help myself round this brutally beautiful ex-marine.

"Ashley? Ashley Davies, is that you over there?" A woman's voices calls from across the street in front of a beauty salon.

Ashley looks up and when she spots the woman she grins. "Yea, it's me Chels."She calls back.

The dark skinned woman hurrying across the road is probably in her early thirties with shoulder length curly black hair and bright almond colored eyes matched with a blinding smile.

"I've been wandering where you ran off to but…" her eyes wander over me with open curiosity and her smile widens, "I now see."

Ashley sighs and raises an eyebrow at the woman with a short chuckle. "Yeah. I've been workin' with Miss Spencer."

She throws her hand out excitedly out to me. "Hi! I'm Chelsea Lewis. You must be the lady who bought the old Vickers' place. It's so nice to meet you."

I smile and nervously place my hand in her's. "Yes I am. My name is Spencer Carlin. Those two are my sons Scott and Skylar." I say, gesturing to the twins beside us.

Chelsea looks over at the boys and smiles even wider. She is one happy person.

"They are precious! My husband Clay and I have been trying for a baby. It could happen any time now." She says happily.

"Children are a joy." I say fondly, "I believe I met your husband; he sold me the house. He's like a very nice man."

Chelsea nods. "He really is. We've been together since our freshman year of high school. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

All of a sudden I'm hit with an irrational wave of sadness. I wish I could've said that about Aiden. At lease her children will have a father who actually cares about them and loves them. One that won't scream, or throw things, or hurt their mother. A loving father…

Sensing my change of mood Ashley, tightens her hold on me and tells Chelsea that she'd stop by sometime and have coffee. Before skipping off to her car, Chelsea give Ash a side hug, says a cheerful good bye to me, and waves happily at the boys.

Once she was gone, Ashley grabs my hand tightly in her slightly bigger one. "Talk to me Spence. Are you okay?"

I fiddle with a button her shirt. "I'm fine."

She snorts and rubs her hand up and down my arm. "Spence, Darlin', you looked like you were gonna cry for a moment there."

I sigh. "After this morning's talk I think you deserve an explanation." I clear move throat gently, "I moved all the way out here because my brother Glen thought it would be better for me and the boys."

I feel Ashley tense up beside me. "Why would it be better out here, honey?"

Tears prick at my eyes. "My, uh, my husband wasn't the best…person in the world. He, um, well…"

Ashley wipes a tear from my face with her thumb. "What did he do, Darlin'?" She encourages me gently.

I sniffle and take a deep breathe. "He was a- was a... He was abusive. Really abusive."

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own SON**

**Ashley's POV**

I feel the blood slowly drain from my face. Subconsciously my arm tightens around the smaller woman's shoulders.

Cautiously I ask, "Abusive? What do you mean abusive?" My voice trembles with barely controlled anger.

_How dare someone lay a finger on such a wonderfully softhearted and gentle woman?_

Spencer sniffles against my shoulder then takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Aidan hated me. He always has. Even before we were married I could tell he did; he would just look at me with this guise in his eyes, like he blamed me for ruining his life. I didn't even _know_ him a week before our wedding day."

My brow furrows in bewilderment. "Did you have an arranged marriage, Darlin'?"

She takes a shaky breath before nodding against me. God, I couldn't even imagine being forced into marrying some random person. Isn't marriage supposed to be all about love and joy? Where is the love in marrying a complete stranger? They'd have to hunt me down first…

I squeeze her hand tenderly, silently asking her to continue.

She fiddles with my dog tags that are hanging over the collar of my black flannel shirt. "I didn't want to marry him but my mother and father insisted saying that he was a perfect match for me and that he was a successful business man. That he could make me happy. So I did. The first few weeks of our marriage was silent but very tense. It was like the slightest little thing could knock it off balance…and eventually the silence did end."

I bring up my hand to catch the noiseless tears rolling down her cheek. I place my chin on the top of her silky blonde head, allowing her to nestle her tear moist cheek against my neck. I don't like where this discussion is going. Not at all.

"I gotcha, Spence." I mumble encouragingly in her hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance of brown sugar.

She clasps my hand in between both of her's in acknowledgement. "It came out of nowhere but I guess-looking back- I should have seen it coming…the first time he hit me-"

She cuts herself off and it takes me a few seconds to realize why. My arms are shaking in repressed fury and I'm lowly growling deep in my chest. Immediately , I cut myself off and force my movements to seize. God, I can't believe I'm reacting this strongly…but I can't help it. It feels as though I have this incredible connection with this gorgeous little woman that is impossible to ignore. This morning when I woke up to find her snuggled in my arms on her couch it felt normal and comfortable. It felt right. I never wanted to left her go.

"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly, "I just- I um…continue Darlin'."

"It's okay…anyway the first time that he hit me was during our first real argument over me wanting to starting college. I had just turned eighteen two weeks before our wedding and even though he had a steady career I wanted one of my own. A career I could love and be proud of… eventually he agreed and I got to get my teaching degree." She pauses and lets out a shuttering sigh, "But even though he let me go he still expected everything at home to be how he thought it should be. Everything had to be perfect. If it wasn't he would get very violent… the first time he beat me was my first day of classes. I had just walked through the door when he grabbed me and threw me against the wall and-" Her words get choked by a sob.

I pull the distraught yet still stunning young woman into my arms and held her tight. "Shhhh, honey. It's gonna be alright."

After another couple of minutes she pulls a few inches away from my neck and begins again. "When I told my mother what had happened she told me that I deserved it, that I did something wrong and it needed to be corrected."

My eyes widened in astonishment. "She what!" I whisper harshly so I would scare her by yelling, "How can a mother condone her daughter's husband raisin' a hand to her? What about your Pa?"

She shrugs. "He just stood there not saying a word just as he always does."

I shake my head in disgust. _If I were there I would have cut that man's balls off with my hunting knife._

"I'm so sorry Darlin'. You shouldn't have had to go through that." I tell her softly.

She moves her head off my shoulder and looks over at her sons who are playing in a big colorful sandbox a few yards away. "As long as he stayed away from Scott and Sky he could hurt me all he wanted."

I stiffen. "He never hurt 'em did he?"

Spencer shakes her head rapidly. "No. I never let him get close to them like that. I kept his attention on me…When the twins were born I secretly hoped it would bring out a gentler side to him."

I cleared my throat. "Did it? At all."

She runs her hand through her hair tiredly. "No. It made him worse."

My breath catches in my chest. "Worse?"

"Instead of him getting really angry every other day or so he started doing it every day…even in front of my entire family."

"And they didn't do anythin'?"

"My older brother Glen would protect me but after I went home there was nothing he could do, our mother wouldn't allow him to. She would threaten him. That's why he and his wife Madison sent me here." She stayed silent for a minute before turning to me. "Can we go home, Ash?"

When I nod, she stands and goes to step away from me; before she could I grab her wrist. She turns and looks back at me with tear filled eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Never. I promise."

The tears spill over and I pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers through her cries.

I just constrict my arms around her small frame in answer.

No one will come close to this girl or her beautiful boys. I'll make sure of that.

**1:27**

As Spencer and I walk through the front door the boys grab their toys they had abandoned earlier this morning and race upstairs with Rocco trailing right behind them. Spencer releases my arm that she was holding onto so she could head into the kitchen. I follow deftly after her.

"Are you hungry?" she asks without turning around.

I shallow nervously as my eyes track her sinuous curves as she stretches to grab a bowl from the top shelf. I shake my head and internally scowled myself. "Um, yes ma'am. But why don't I make you somethin' for a change? Since you have been cookin' for me. Plus I cried on ya this mornin' so I kinda owe ya." I add sheepishly.

Spencer chuckles while shaking her head at me. "No, that's fine Ashley. I love to cook…and I cried on you to so I think we are even there."

I shrug my shoulders and wring my baseball cap in my hands. "If you insist…"

She smiles shyly at me. "I do."

I return the smile with a grin of my own. "Okay. If ya need me I'll be fixin' on your bedroom window. It's probably been lettin' the cool air out through that gap."

She nods and pulls a thing of carrots out of the fridge. "Okay."

I turn to walk away but her soft voice stops me. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

She shuffles around timidly. "Thank you for, you know, listening."

My eyes soften. "No problem honey. If you ever need to talk I'm here. Okay?"

She cocks her head to the side cutely and scruffs her tennis shoe against the tile. "Thank you…If you ever need someone to listen I will."

I nod. "I'll remember that. Thanks, Darlin'."

**6:40**

I'm kneeling by Spencer's bedroom window trying to slip the glass back in place when my cell phone rings.

I fumble for the piece of plastic in my back pocket, answering it without looking at the caller ID "Hello?"

"Gunnery Sargent Davies, what the hell are you doing?" Raife yells in my ear, a drunken slur evident in his voice.

I pull the phone way from my face with a wince. "I'm workin'. What else would I be doin'?"

He grunts. "Working? Yeah right you're sitting at that bar gambling with the other flops in this God forsaken town or chasing some girl who deserves better."

I roll my eyes and repress all unbelieving growl. "First off, Raife, they ain't flops; they're honorable veterans. Secondly, what in the hell would give you that idea?"

Raife scoffs. "Yeah. Sure. Honorable veterans. What like you? How are your pain pills treating you, _Gunny_? They help numb a guilty conscious as well?"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I slam my fist into the wall in frustration. "What do you want?" I bellow.

"You gone."

Anger melts away to confusion. "What?

"I want you out of my house, I want your shit out, I want your horses off my property, and I want you to stay away." He slurs indignantly.

I blink rapidly in shock. "What? What are you talkin' 'bout? You're kickin' me out? What the hell did I do?" Rocco walks over to me, forcing his body under my arm to nuzzle my ribcage in an effort to comfort me. He lets a soft whine escape when I don't respond.

"I know what you have been doing behind everyone's back Gunnery Sergeant. Did you really believe that no one would find out about your little affair with your best friend's wife?"

I nearly drop the phone. How in the hell did he find out about that? There's no way Amy would have said anything…Right? "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

He laughs humorlessly. "Don't play dumb with me ya little shit. Amy went to Granny Rose's last night and got wasted. My buddy Davey told me she just burst into tears and told Granny all about this whole affair. How long were you disrespecting Shawn, Gunnery Sergeant? Did you slip into his bed before or after he died? Did you let him get gunned down just so you could take his wife? I bet you did!"

I stand up and glare down at the floor boards, shaking with a red hot fury. "Don't you dare accuse me of somethin' like that again you worthless piece of shit! I'll come and get my stuff from your fuckin' house and you better hope I don't see your meaningless drunken hide when I do!" I snap my phone shut and throw it against the wall.

I fall to my knees and place my forehead on the cool glass of the new window.

How dare he say that to me! I know I loved Shawn more than anyone in this damn town. I can't believe they would think so low of me I believe I let him died…. I may have done many things but that… God! These people make me sick.

I open my eyes and watch as Spencer and the boys play on the tire swings she had me set up the day before. The blonde woman smiles brightly as she gently pushes both her sons back and forth. The little children laugh in delight at the slow movement of the wore tires. Just watching the three of them sends warmth through my bones, chasing my icy fury away.

I watch them for another minute or two before going to retrieve my cell phone, which is thankful unbroken, and to start collecting my tools.

I just make it to the bottom of the staircase when the two blondes and the little brunette walk through the front door. All three have giant smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Ashy! Mommy's getting food. You hungwy?" Scott asks me excitedly with his quieter half nodding along with him.

I'm about to decline when Spencer smiles and shakes her head in agreement. "I'll make you a plate while you put your stuff away if you like. I made a roast." She tells me happily as she helps Skylar take off his shoes.

I set down my tool boxes and help Scotty remove his sneakers. "Sure thing Spence. I'll be right back." I say with a small smile.

Yanking my tool box up I head out to my truck. After I secure it to the truck's bed I grab a coffee can full of Rocco's dog food from the bag in the cab to dump it in a bowl by the porch. Rocco licks my clothed forearm in thanks before digging in. I smile and pat his back as I step up the stairs.

When I make it in the dining room Spencer has already set everything out and was trying to prevent the twins from grabbing their plates.

"Look! Ashy's back!" Spencer says happily, pointing in my direction.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

She shrugs. "It's polite to wait." She says in explanation.

"Ya'll didn't have to do that." I inform her, my mouth watering as I take in the awesome meal in front of me.

The blonde tilts her head cutely and smiles. It's quiet as the four of us eat besides the quiet side conversation between the toddlers.

"So," Spencer says shyly, which causes another smile to grace my face, "I think I know what I want to do with the spare room."

I look away from my dinner to look at her in interest. "Well, lay it on me, Darlin'."

She clears her throat. "Remember how I said I got my teaching degree?"

I shake my head in affirmative.

"Well, my degree was in photography and art." She continues.

I smile at her. I think I have an idea at where this is going. "Do ya want me to make it into a studio?"

She grins widely and shakes her head up and down excitedly. "Do you think you could do that? Maybe make the little storage area in there into a dark room as well?"

I laugh heartily. "Could I? Why of course! It'll be fun, but we'll have to go into town so we can get the right stuff…" I trail off thinking about the situation _my_ _father_ kindly alerted me to, "Which that reminds me. Um, I won't be able to come here for a few days. I gotta go find me a place to stay."

Disappointment flashes through her eyes but it quickly vanishes and concern floods her eyes. "What happened at your father's? If you don't mind me asking."

I shift uncomfortably. "He, uh, kicked me out earlier today."

"Oh my goodness! Why would he do that?" She said in alarm.

I sigh. "It's kinda stupid, but it's not important."

We fall silent but it only lasts a second. "Do you have a place to stay? Until you find a place?"

I shrug carelessly. "Eh, Rocco and I can sleep in the truck. No big thing."

He baby blue eyes alight with a bright fire that surprises me. "Oh no, you can't do that!"

I place my hand on top of her's. "I'll be fine. I slept in worse places when I was still in the military."

She shakes her head and abruptly stands up from the table and beelines for the front door. I jump up the follow her by time I'm to the porch she is in my truck snatching my bag out of the back seat.

"You are not living in this old truck, Ash. I can't let you do that." She says with uncharacteristic firmness.

"What are ya doin' Darlin'?" I question as she swiftly makes her way into the house. She turns to me and hands me my bag before pointing towards to couch. "I have a couch and I insist that you stay here."

I watch her move up the stairs, my mouth agape and eyes wide at her straightforwardness.

I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry about taking so long. I've been in the middle of a big move and I'm about to be back in a big move so I've been really busy. I want to think y'all for all the reviews and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON.**

**Spencer's POV**

It's been three days since Ashley started staying here and life couldn't get much better. She is one of the sweetest and most considerate people I've ever met; I have to say I'm not used it, as awful as that sounds. She still continues to work on the house but she also does other things like helping me do dishes, picking up the boy's toys, and straightening up the house with me. She even takes the time to play with the boys and indulge Skylar in his curiosity of the three very large and lively horses that I let Ash bring over to stay in the old barn out back. I'm not so keen on it but Sky loves them and the ten watt smile that lights up on his face when he is around them is enough to melt my resolve.

As a matter of fact I'm sitting on the front porch watching as the two brunettes brush a bulky gray horse, that Ashley explained was actually called a dapple, named Sunny because of his shining disposition. So I'm told anyway.

"Now remember, Sky, if you wanna walk behind ol' Sunny here you have to drag your hand around his backside here." The ex marine explains patiently to my son, demonstrating the move with a soft smile, "You're a little short but for now put your hand here."

She places his little hand on Sunny's lower leg to walk him around the horse that is just munching on an apple slice happily. Watching how gentle and caring Ashley is with Sky brings warmth to my heart. She really is perfect.

I turn away from the lesson to look at my little blonde boy who is stretched out between Rocco and me coloring on some printer paper he stole from one of my office boxes.

"Don't you want to go pet Sunny, Scotty?" I ask quietly, running my fingers through his golden curls.

He shakes his head without looking away from his drawing. "No. I wanna cowor. Sunny is too big."

Before I can answer him Ash rasps, "It's alright kiddo. Sunny is like an oversized puppy. You like Rocco don't ya?"

Scotty nods slowly. "I wove Rocco."

Ashley grins. "Then ya have nothin' to worry 'bout, buddy. Sunny loves kids. He's just a big guy. He doesn't wanna hurt ya."

Scotty looks up at me with wide eyes. I shrug at him and hold out my hand. "You want to try, baby boy?"

He hesitates for a second before taking my hand and nodding weakly. "Otay."

We walk over to Ashley slowly, once we are standing a few feet from Sunny the horse turns his head to look at us causing Scotty to stop abruptly.

"It's okay Scotty." I whisper.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at Ashley. She smiles gently and picks him up, placing him on her hip. She walks up to Sunny and places a hand on his shoulder.

"See, Scotty, he likes people." Ashley says, giving the horse a pat.

"Yea, Scotty. He's nice." Skylar pipes up as he strokes Sunny's nose.

My little blonde glances at me for confirmation. I nod and reach out to pet the soft fur on Sunny's chest. The dapple huffs and shifts his weight to another foot, leaning closer to the hands on his sides.

Scotty stretches his hand out and touches the mane. He quietly pets the horse for a few minutes before a smile breaks out on his handsome little face.

He twists in Ashley's grip to beam at me. "I like the horsey!" He chirps excitedly and continues showering attention to the stud.

Suddenly, Rocco starts barking from up on the porch causing me to look out towards the road. I squint my eyes at a small silver car making its way slowly down the road.

"Hey Ash? Isn't that Clay's car?"

Ashley swivels her head around to look. "Yeah I think so."

She places my son on the ground and dusts off her jeans and blue tank top before walking over to her truck. I tell the boys to go inside. After the front door slams shut I join Ash who has found a seat on her tailgate. I look over at the handsome brunette woman who is fidgeting and twisting her ball cap nervously in her hands.

I place my small hand on the small of her back. "Are you okay, Ash?"

She places her hat back on her hand and slowly puts her arm around my shoulders. That is another thing that I've been getting used to; it's odd but very nice to have someone who wants to sit with their arm around you and watch movies without having to fear breathing the wrong way. I still flinch away when she surprises me with a hug or a playful nudge of an elbow or what not but I'm getting better.

She clears her throat, tightening her arm gently. "I'm fine Darlin'." She says reassuringly.

Clay pulls up, shutting off his car, before getting out with a grin. "Howdy y'all!" He greets us excitedly.

Ashley chuckles. "Howdy Clay."

I wave then jump off the tailgate. "Hi, Mr. Lewis. How can I help you today?"

He reaches out to shake both Ashley's and my hand. "I'm just checking up on ya out here. Making sure you're all settled in."

"We are just fine. Ashley here has been fantastic. Everything you promised and more." I say, giving Ash's hand a quick squeeze and letting go.

Clay's eyes seem to follow the movement but shoot back up to my face so quickly I might have imagined it. "Well that's great! Do you mind if Ash shows me all her repairs so far? Just to make sure all's golden."

I nod in understanding. "Yes that's fine. I was about to make lunch…will you be staying Clay?"

The dark skinned man shakes his head. "Thank you but no ma'am. My wife has a treat planned. I'll just be here a moment." He explains.

"Oh okay," I turn to Ashley with a smile, "Are sandwiches fine?"

Ashley grins. "Turkey?"

I giggle. "Of course."

I wave to Clay who tips his hat to me before I make my way back in the house.

**Ashley's POV**

Once Spencer shuts the door I gesture to the house. "What do ya wanna see first Clay?" I ask, walking towards the porch. I feel a hand clamp around my forearm before I can take another step.

"Actually, Ash." Clay starts nervously without releasing my arm.

I turn back towards the man and look up at him with anxious eyes. "What is it Clay?"

He takes off his cap and rubs at his bald head. "I heard something about you yesterday over at Granny's…" He trails off.

"Really…" I mutter and start untying Sunny from the porch railing.

"Look you know I don't listen to gossip and rumors but this one has got everyone's britches in a twist." He continues slowly, never looking away from Sunny as he strokes the stud's neck.

"Doesn't every rumor get 'em all riled up?" I chuckle humorless knowing exactly where this is going.

"Yeah but this one is too much to ignore Ashley." He sighs.

I take a deep breath. "Is that so?"

"Yea." He mutters, "And seeing as your horses are here and no one has heard from ya in a few days, I'm starting to think it's true."

I groan and throw Sunny's lead rope around his neck. "Just spit it out Clay. I mean really!" I snap.

He gives a start and begins stuttering. "Well- I- um – everyone…"

I take a calming breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry for snappin'…what is it?"

He looks me in the eyes. "I heard that you are having a affair with Amy." When I don't say anything he continues, "I know it's terrible to accuse you have that. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Clay," I sigh his name, "I'm not havin' an affair with her…anymore."

He shakes his head. "I know! I shoulda known- wait. What."

"Amy and I had a relationship but I couldn't do it anymore so I ended it." I say quietly.

Clay watches me with surprise and disbelief on his face. "Really? That's crazy. Um, wow."

I turn to him and look him right in the eye. "We started that a few months after Shawn died and not anytime before! If anyone says different then they can shove it! And if anyone ever says I let Shawn die because I wanted Amy then they will end up with a few missin' teeth or worse."

Clay puts his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say that Ash! I wouldn't believe that part for a second. The two of you were closer than two peas in a pod or better. I know you wouldn't do that to anyone much less Shawn."

I relax my fighting stance which I unconsciously took. "Look I'm sorry. My father called me the other night and said some pretty messed up things…"

Clays eyes soften. "I know how he is Ash…I'll try and help ya out."

I scoff. "How are you gonna do that?"

"By telling people the real story to calm things down and then maybe you can explain things later. You and Amy." He suggests.

I nod slowly. "Yea that'll be great. Thanks Clay."

He nods and walks back to his car. "Anytime Ash. Anytime." He then slips in his car, turns around, and drives away.

**Spencer's POV**

I'm finishing up the last sandwich when I hear the front door open and close back. I hear the heavy foot falls of Ashley's boots go past the kitchen door and into the living room.

I frown. She always comes in here while I'm cooking to talk with me or to try to help me with the food. Slightly concerned, I grab her plate and walk into the living. My frown deepens when I take in the marine with her head buried in her hands, shoulders tense.

She doesn't even seem to acknowledge me as I softly set her plate on the coffee table beside her, not even when I take a seat next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong Ash?" I question cautiously, putting my arm around her waist.

She looks up at me with a forced smile. "I'm just fine, Darlin."

I swallow nervously, unsure if I should push or not. "I told you I would listen if you need to talk…"

She sucks in a deep breath and nods. "Can we talk later? After the boys are in bed? I'll need time to explain." She relents lowly.

I give her waist a squeeze. I let her go and gesture to her plate. "Feel free to eat in here. The boys and I are going to go for a walk around the maze.

I wait for her nod before heading upstairs.

**8:30**

As I put the boys to bed I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what she could possibly want to talk about. What did Clay tell her today?

I sigh and shake my head back and forth.

"What's the matter Mommy?" Scotty asks as I tuck him and his twin into bed. The mattresses and bed frames had finally made it yesterday.

"Nothing baby. Mommy is just tired." I say, kissing his head and then Skylar's, "Sleep tight my boys. I love you."

"Wove you too mommy." They say through matching yawns.

I flick on their night light and shut the door until there is only a crack. Slowly, I walk down the hall to my bedroom where I last saw Ashley tacking down a troublesome loose board.

"The boys are in bed." I mumble.

She looks up at me with a half smile. "Oh yea? I'm gonna go say good night…why don't you start a movie…if you want that is."

I nod and walk off to the TV in the corner of the room, flipping through the movies. After looking through the movies twice I settle on The Mummy.

"This is one of my favorites," Ashley rumbles from behind me. "I guess we are chillin' in here?"

"Is that okay?" I ask, turning to face her. I'm surprised to see that she has changed into basketball shorts and a new tank top. From what I noticed she falls asleep in her jeans.

"Yea its fine Honey. Mind if I sit?" She asks nodding at the bed.

"Go ahead. Of course."

As soon as she is seated I press play and sit on the other side. Despite her earlier comment, Ash didn't watch the screen for the first twenty minutes. Ash waits until the part where Brendan Fraser throws Rachel Weisz off the burning boat and into the Nile to pick up the remote and press pause.

She runs her hand through her chocolate hair, watching the ceiling fan spin. "I need to tell you somethin'."

I place my palm against her shoulder to rub the skin there comfortingly. "What is it?"

"Please don't be upset with me. I'm still the same person and I really lo- like you and your little family a lot." She rambles anxiously.

Okay now I'm a little worried. "It's okay Ash. I'd like to think we are friends. You can tell me."

She takes a shaky breath and licks her lip as her eyes meet mine. "I'm gay, Spence."

Gay? Is this what she is afraid of? That's it?

I laugh and hug her to me in relief. "That's fine Ashley. I don't care! Not at all. There is nothing wrong with it."

I feel her sag in my arms in her own relief as she hugs me back. "Oh good. You don't know how big of a relief that is…but that's not all I need to tell you."

I lean away from her. "What is it?"

She runs her hand through her hair again. "My father kicked me out because I had a relationship with Shawn's wife after he died."

I just look at her, not knowing what to say.

She continues. "We were both so sad and lonely. We needed each other but it became too much for me to stand. I had to stop it…my father found out and so did the whole town."

"Why are you telling me…I don't judge you Ash. Not at all. You were hurt and you needed someone…and she needed someone. No one can blame. Not really." I whisper leaning back against her shoulder.

I feel her sigh against me. "Thank you." She pulls away and places a feather light kiss to my forehead.

Immediately, I feel a blush climb up my neck and to my cheeks. "You're welcome…do you want to finish the movie." I say, dunking my head in embarrassment.

She smiles and nods her head, leaning back onto the bed. "Yeah. I'd like that. Join me?" she opens her arm to the spot by her side.

Another blush rushes to my cheeks for reasons beyond me but I accept the invitation and cuddle into her side. After a few minutes I can hear a snoring in my ear which causes me to smile. Reaching for the remote I switch off the movie before turning off the lamp, sending us into darkness. I fall asleep in her embrace seconds later.


End file.
